


Where you're an Omega

by theawesometoris32



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America: The WinterSoldier, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A/B/O verse, Alpha - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Bucky wants a piece of dat, Clit Dick, Cunnilingus, Currently going through and editing all chapters, Dammit reader is making everyone horny, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Female-dick, Grinding, Jizz and slick, Jizz and slick is just fucking getting EVERYWHERE, Knotting, Lemons, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, None of these are connected, Not Beta Read, Please give it a shot, Reader goes in heat, Rutting, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sometimes confusing anatomy, Sorry Not Sorry, The avengers wanna help, We're gonna ruin so many of Tony's blueprints, You know you like it, Your scent smells like cinnamon and honey, a/b/o dynamics, omega - Freeform, oneshots, possible pregnancy, slick, yum yum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawesometoris32/pseuds/theawesometoris32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Previously Where You're and Omega (A/B/O Verse Smut with the Avengers)</p><p>This is an A/B/O verse series of oneshots! In each shot, you'll be an Omega who has just gone into heat. These are just meant to be fun, smutty, and sometimes angsty fics that will allow you to have some fun with the Avengers ;) </p><p>Stay beautiful my lovelies!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... I tried. This is my first work in A/B/O verse! Enjoy your time with Steve! ;) Stay beautiful my lovelies!

Today was not your day. You had woken up sweaty and hot, and when you took your temperature, it was currently way above the normal. You checked yourself and weren't emitting any flames, so that was scratched off of the list of possible reasons behind this.

You had awful pains that made your stomach clench and you felt like you had a headache. So, you figured that since you felt like absolute shit, and were pretty sure that you were dying, you decided to reside in your own area and requested that Jarvis turn the air conditioner on.

You had already tried to cool yourself off by transforming into ice and water, which Clint always bitched about how it wasn't fair that when the air conditioners broke, and everyone else was dying of heat, that you would go on doing your thing, and being perfectly fine as everyone followed you like little ducklings to try and receive some of your cooling effect. But, alas, you weren't able to concentrate long enough to hold either form before another pain would wrack your perspiring body.

So, here you are, wearing nothing but a sports bra and a pair of shorts, laying on the plush (F/C) couch in front of your TV, letting out little groans every now and then. It had crossed your mind that you might be in a heat, but, you were a beta. So, you must have the flu or something, although you haven't thrown up yet. The thought made you cringe and you held yourself tighter.

_Dear god, how you hoped that you didn't throw up._

Apparently, when you were at your worst, someone felt the need to check up on you due to the fact that you hadn't left your room.

"Miss (Name), Mr. Rogers requests entry" the AI popped on, and you groaned an affirmative "Yes" , knowing Steve, he might be willing to make you some tea, since you were currently incapacitated.

Within seconds you heard a slight ding and the sure-footed footsteps of the super soldier. Instead of feeling relieved, you felt another intense pain grip your body as you smelt something _really fucking **good**_ **.** That's when you felt it. A long rush of warmth flooded your core and your shorts grew damp. You squirmed in absolute horror and were pretty certain that you had just pissed yourself, and Steve was just around the corner.

Apparently something was seriously wrong with your body.

You tried to get up and fix the problem as quickly as possible, but a horrid burning sensation in your lower abdomen caused you to just end up rolling off of the couch and onto the cool floor, but even it didn't help your overheated condition. You pathetically laid there, groaning as you tried to fight off another pain that had gripped you, and finally heard Steve enter your living room, and you cringed at the embarrassing predicament that you were in.

"(Name)!? Hey, are you al-" Steve suddenly stopped himself, took in a deep breath, and you heard him let out a soft sound, one that oddly sounded like a soft groan. Your cheeks burned in embarrassment, but you felt something inside of yourself call out to him, and felt aroused by the lewd sound of his groan. After a moment, he took the last couple steps and knelt down to your level to grip you by your shoulders to roll you over. You wrapped your hands around your stomach and crossed your legs in protest; trying to hide the obvious wet spot.

"S-Steve! It's! I swear I didn't-" you desperately yelled out, trying to explain that you had not just pissed yourself, and explain why you were wearing so little, but he stopped you short when he made a soft "shh" sound and you, for some reason, instantly obeyed, almost like your will was being bent to please him. Your cheeks flushed red and you let out soft little pants and when you took in another deep breathe, inhaling that intoxicating scent again, you let out a soft whine. You really wanted to crawl in a hole and die that you were acting so pathetic.

"Jesus (Name)! You're in heat? I knew I smelt an Omega, but I sure as hell didn't think it was you. I thought you were a...a Beta?!" Steve stated, and for some reason, him talking to you was only resulting in causing you to feel the dampness in your shorts increase. You didn't know that you were an Omega either, you've never had a specific scent, so everyone, including yourself, figured that you were a Beta. Now all of your symptoms were explained perfectly.

_The high temperature._

_The dampness in your shorts._

_The sweet and Earthy smell that flooded your senses when Steve walked in._

_You were in your first heat._

Steve leaned down to pick you up and you instinctively curled up tighter into him like a child. He gently placed you on the couch that you had previously rolled off of and was about to leave, but you reached up to him, letting out a soft whine when he tried turning away from you. He looked down at you and he was taken back by how blown that your pupils were, your normally vibrant (E/C) eyes now only a slight ring of color around the black in the middle.

"(Name), I-I don't think this is a good idea, you're... oh _**god**_ , you smell good." he groaned, and you now realized that this is what your body wanted.

_It wanted a **Knot.**_

_It wanted an **Alpha.**_

_It wanted **Steve.**_

"Alpha..need you...need you, please!" you cried desperately, finally letting your new-found inner Omega speak for itself. You spread yourself out willingly, no longer ashamed, and keened to him. Pleading for him to just take you, to knot you, to ease your unbearable heat...

Steve took a deep breathe and his shoulders shook slightly as he drank in the aroma of your scent, taking a step towards you and picking you up again, him placing your head in the crook of his neck so that you could nuzzle into his scent gland, which was known to slightly placate an Omega during an intense heat. You happily obliged and nuzzled against him while letting out a sound that nearly resembled purring, not noticing that he had begun walking.

You nearly cried out when you were separated again, no longer able to nuzzle against him, but quickly settled into what you presumed to be your bed. You felt the bed shift when Steve sat beside you, his scent becoming stronger by the second. You glanced down to find that their was an obvious tent raising in his pants.

Your heat was beginning to send him into an early rut.

He closed his eyes before speaking.

"(Name), I'll only stay with you if you want me to. If not then I can leave. I don't wanna do somethin' you'll regret." he whispered lowly, and you knew that you were hooked, that he was so sweet and obviously just as horny as you were, and he was offering to leave for your sake. The omega inside of you called out to him.

"Yes, please, yes!" you moaned out helplessly, within a second and a loud creak of protest from the bed, Steve was looming over you. You spread yourself out to him, arms slid comfortably up by the headboard and legs splayed enthusiastically. Completely submitting. The alpha in Steve was immensely pleased with your act of submission, and gladly took the opportunity of jumping on a needy, willing, omega during their heat cycle.

"Alpha," you crooned ,feeling your body being slightly soothed by his dominating presence. You reached down to move your shorts out of the way when Steve growled at you, and you instantly froze, a confused look gracing your features. He reached his own hands down and slid them up your legs, gently swiping a bit of the slick that had leaked past the barrier of your shorts onto his finger, and raised it to his nose, taking a small whiff before groaning explicitly and causing slick to flood from your core in long rivulets. You reached a hand down while he was distracted and rubbed it against the bulge in his pants, earning another lusty groan from him, along with a gentle head toss, but, once again, he let out a strong snarl and you reared back. Wanting nothing more than to please him.

_Well, that, and an orgasm. You really needed one of those right about now._

He placed a hand on your stomach and rubbed in a soothing motion. Alpha's have such an odd fascination with an Omega's stomach. Always dreaming of seeing their mate swollen with their pups...the thought had crossed your mind for a moment until Steve butted his way back in.

"I'm not the one in heat here, sweetheart, 'm gonna take good care of ya. Don't you be worryin' about me." he said in a soothing voice, his brooklyn accent growing thickly as his arousal grew, his hands pulling your shorts down along with it. He looked at your face while he gently spread your legs apart, now fully peaked in his rut as there was nothing covering your newly-found scent, he resided himself in gently prodding your entrance with his pointer finger. You wanted nothing more than for him to drive you into the bed, to knot you like you needed, and while his finger felt nice, it provided you little relief.

"Steve... please" you whined softly, trying to move your hips forward to accentuate your request, nearly screaming when Steve stopped all of his touches and simply looked at you, at your trembling form.

"You're such a beautiful omega. My omega. (Name)..." he cooed, and being called by your placement caused you to let out a involuntary moan that somewhat sounded like his name. He glanced down at his hand that was covered with your slick and brought it up to his mouth, tentatively licking his fingers. He closed his eyes and grumbled in pure, lusty, content, and gave you a dirty look that made you blush hotly.

"So wet, jus' for me, huh? Look, all o' that slick, gettin' ready for a big knot. Mine, perhaps?" he said in that silky, sweet, voice of his, his head bending down so his he could mouth at your neck, nearing your bonding gland. Your only response was to let out a pleading "Yes" and to writhe from the sexual frustration.

" 'm gonna knot you so good, have you beggin' for my seed. It's gonna be real good, (Name), for both of us. Man, your smellin' so good right now.." he continued, slowly easing his way in, taking care not to hurt his omega, but he could only hold off the animal need to claim for so long. until he thrust the rest of the way in, letting out a desirable groan. You keened at the feeling of finally being filled, feeling his throbbing length inside of you. He continued to nuzzle at you neck, while you wrapped your hands around the back of his, already bucking your hips to give better access. Of course, there was a little twinge of pain, but your body had prepared itself so thoroughly that it didn't last for more than _half_ a second.

The first mating between an alpha and an omega is always quick, heated, and dirty; Only having the intentions to satisfy each others needs.  Steve went slow for a few thrusts, getting a feeling of what you like and building a rhythm. When he felt that you were ready, he moved his hips quicker, rocking himself out of your core with vigor. Steve's thrusts were strong and fast, the sound of skin hitting skin echoing through the room as he held onto your hips tightly. Your body had already been so worked up, that it only took a few more thrusts before you felt the warning signs of your orgasm faintly.

"Alpha...fu-...fuck!" you cried, arching your back up. Your body was so hot, your blood positively boiling beneath your skin. The only scent that you could make out was Steve's musky Alpha scent, and that only turned you on more, driving you closer and closer. Their was a throbbing in your clitoris, and Steve's knot had begun to swell, and you could only focus on that, getting so close to getting what you needed. Steve groaned your name into your neck and pounded harder into you, and all you could manage was to lift your neck instinctively.

It was so hard for Steve to _not_ blow his load when he first smelled your scent. One that was a mix of cinnamon and honey. One that made Steve's mouth water to lap at the source of it and his member grow hard to fuck the one who had it.

"(Name). Omega....Hell, so good..." he moaned, his knot swelling to a larger size. It was to the point that it caught on your walls every time he pulled out, creating a wonderful sensation for the both of you. He lightly bit at you bonding gland, that had now swelled so it could easily be spotted. _Easily be bitten into by a strong mate._ His thrusts were becoming more forceful, and you were just about there. All you could focus on was his scent. His knot. How your walls tightened around him greedily....

"C-Can I?" he whispered, looking at you with his sparkling baby blues. They were darkened with a hint of lust, the pupils blown wide. He was searching your own (E/C) ones for the answer.

You don't know how, instinct maybe, hell, that's probably exactly what it is, but you knew what he meant.

_He was asking if he could bond with you._

_If he could be your Alpha._

_If he could have you as his Omega._

_If he could someday see your stomach swollen with his pups..._

You stretched your neck out and shook your head yes, and that was all the inclination that it took for him to breathe your scent in deeply and bite into your bonding gland, the taste of iron running through his mouth as he let out a loud groan and his knot finally locked.

You screamed as your orgasm finally claimed your body, all of the sensations overwhelming you. _The pain from the bite. The pleasure from his knot. The way your walls held him like a **vice**_. _The warmth of his seed spilling into you_. But, the sensation that overwhelmed you the most was the complete bliss that your body was sent into. The "bond-high" that newly- bonded couples experienced shortly after every bout of mating. You shivered and shook as he carefully rolled over, his knot twisting pleasurably inside of you as he took you with him, laying you so that your legs were entwined with one another's. You two shared a gentle kiss, one that spoke all of the words that you couldn't manage at the moment.

You leaned your head into his chest and relaxed as he pet your back soothingly, and you laid in absolute peace. When the knot eventually eased down enough so that Steve could slip out, you mewled and curled around him, wincing at the pain you experienced when your raw and bloody bonding gland rubbed against the sheets. Steve sighed before asking.

"Why haven't you ever had a heat before, (Name)? Why is it so late?" he asked, pecking your forehead with a kiss. You smiled and let out one of your own sighs.

"Must've been a side effect from the mutation. You know, genetic engineering, and all that shit. Hydra didn't help neither. With all of those chemicals they put into me for tests..." you rambled off, taking in a shaky breathe. Steve pulled you closer to himself.

"(Name), your safe now. You know that. No ones gonna harm you again. Not when they find out that you've got Captain America as your Alpha." you giggled and blushed at that, soaking it all in. You happily snuggled with Steve until you were finally able to nod off from the exhaustion of your first heat, even though you knew that you'd be up again soon, wanting nothing more than to eat, and fuck. Them two being the only instincts that would run through your body for the next 5 days or so....

**~Extended Ending~**

No one bothered you two, thanks to Clint claiming to everyone that he had smelled you and Steve , your room emitting an obviously potent bonding scent.

_Why he was crawling around in the vents above your room, you didn't want to know._

Tony had watched the whole thing, sitting in front of his monitoring screen because, well, he's **Tony**. But even he didn't bother you two. Knowing better than to agitate an Alpha when he was with his mate. That wasn't going to stop him from picking fun for the next month or so, though.

Bucky begrudgingly had to give Natasha $75, as she had won the bet. He knew you and Steve had the hot's for each other, but _dammit_ , he never thought that Steve would have the balls to actually go _through_ with it. He wanted so badly to punch his friend for making him lose the bet that you and Steve had no clue about, but he mostly wanted to congratulate him on his victory of claiming you as his mate.

You two belonged together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what'dya guys think?! Please tell me! I am still working on my "One shots with the Avengers! SMEX IN EVERY SINGLE ONE!" series. I just had to get this out, and I wanted to make a different series for A/B/O verse one shots with the Avengers! Do you like? Should I write more or burn it? Tell me what you think! Stay beautiful my lovelies!


	2. Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go into a heat and go to Clint for some help ;)

Standing in front of Clint's bedroom door, in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts and a loose t-shirt, was not how you were expecting to spend your night when you woke up this morning.

After rapping on the door for a minute, Clint finally opened it, rubbing his face tiredly. He had no shirt on and his pajama pants slung low on his hips, revealing his defined V line. He looked up at you, or more importantly, he _smelled_ you, and grabbed your arm to pull you into his room.

"(Name)?! What the hell do you think your doing?" Clint harshly whispered, and you leaned against him, seeking the warmth of an Alpha. He jumped back slightly, but his mind clicked in place when you tried to nuzzle into his neck, heavily scenting his bonding glands. He instinctively wrapped an arm around you and pet your back soothingly, lowering the tone of his voice as not to startle you.

"Ah shit, you're having another spontaneous heat again, aren't you?" he murmured, quietly shutting the door behind you and himself. You whimpered softly and tried to grind your hips against him, and he stepped back, causing you to whine.

"Please......PLE-" you begged, and you were cut off by a heat cramp, a severe pain in the abdomen of a fertile omega that only the affection from an Alpha could fix, sending you to the floor in a sweaty heap.

You clutched your abdomen and sobbed.

"It hurts...oh-fuck! It's too hot... Clint-nnngh!" you groaned, heaving yourself up into a kneeing position, and you rubbed your cheek against the front of his pajama pants, mouthing at the now growing bulge, the thin pajama pants allowing you to arouse him further. He groaned softly, and leaned down to pick you up, sliding his hand under your knees and back to support you.

You whined when you were pulled away from your "prize", but calmed when you nuzzled into his neck, nipping and sucking harshly around his bonding glands. He walked over to his bed, and plopped down, causing you to land on top of him.

You let out a sultry moan and hitched a leg over his hips, rocking yourself into him greedily. He pushed at your shoulders a little and you shifted and purred, pushing yourself harder against him.

"(Name)..." you faintly heard through your heat daze, and you drank in the way that your name rolled off of his tongue, rushing silk over your ears and sending a rush of slick down your thighs, soaking the front of your boxers shorts.

"(Name)!" you heard Clint growl, the sound coming out as a deep rumble from his chest. The Omega inside of you told you to stop all movements, and you did so, keening as your body obeyed your him. You looked down at him, and awaited his response. He looked pleased with your submission, and he grumbled low in his chest again.

"Do you want this?" he asked, looking into your (E/C) eyes, darkened by lust. You nodded in response, quickly rolling off of him to present yourself, pulling your knees up to your chest and spreading your legs wide. You looked up at him, tilting your neck to the side to bare the slightly red mark of where he had bitten you before. It had dulled to a faint bruise, as Clint would only bite you if you asked him too.

Never enough to make it bleed, but still enough to cause a bruise that would usually last until your next heat.

The bruise was meant to deter any other Alpha's who thought that they could have you, but still allowed you the freedom of being an unmated Omega.

You weren't an Omega activist, or anything like that, you were simply just stubborn as fuck, and it was a real shocker to everyone when they discovered that you were an Omega, and not an Alpha.

Since you were genetically mutated, your heats were messed up, occasionally only having 1- 2 heats a year, which was a rare amount, considering that on average, Omega's are meant to have 5 or more. This didn't bother you much, since Clint was always a willing participant when your heats would randomly pop up, so that you'd never have to go through one alone.

You moaned and another rivulet of slick leaked out of your core, soaking the bed sheets underneath you. Clint looked at you and marveled in awe,considering that it was rare for you to show _any_ vulnerability, and seeing you holding yourself open for him like you were, made the Alpha in him want nothing more than to rut into you, and to finally claim you as his own.

"Well then, that's one way of answering" he teased, a smug smirk easing onto his face. You managed to allow a small laugh through, but then another heat cramp followed, robbing you of your bliss. Clint leaned over you, stroking your thighs as he did, and you squirmed, writhing in anticipation. He smirked again, and hooked his fingers into your shorts, slightly struggling to pull your arms away from your knees, but once you realized what he was doing, you lifted your hips eagerly, allowing the slick soaked undergarment to finally be freed from your body. You sat up and whipped off of your t-shirt as fast as humanly possible, before laying back down and looked expectantly at your Alpha.

"Lookie here, (Name)... you're _dripping_." he cooed, causing you to let out a shaky moan. He poked a finger in your entrance gingerly and you whined, throwing your head back against the pillows.

"Cliiiiiint" you seethed, needing the friction of more than just his prodding digits. He removed his hand from your lower parts and chuckled softly as he crawled atop of you, gripping your thighs to wrap your legs around his toned waist.

"Yeah, yeah, hush, I'm gonna give you what you need...." Clint soothed, his Alpha scent washing over you, arousing you further, but soothing you, nonetheless. He lowered a hand down to line himself up to your entrance, and sunk in, closing his eyes as he let the feeling of your tight, velvety walls squeezing his hard cock wash over him.

"Hng, is this... you doing alright?" he asked, stilling himself once he was fully enveloped by your wet heat, and you whimpered something that was akin to a whine.

"I..will be- once you start...fucking moving!" you hissed, body arching into his touch. You rocked your hips up to emphasize, and whined when it didn't give you the friction that you needed.

"Ever heard of waiting, (Name)?" he teased, looking at you with a mischievous glint in his eye as that damn, stupid, fucking sly smile covered his face. He gently poked the head of his cock in and out of you, only frustrating you further. You began to protest.

"I swear...to...fuck- that I'll... I'll fucking- oh FUCK!" Clint cut you off when he rolled his hips forcefully into your own, eliciting a pleasure filled scream from you. You closed your eyes and felt another rush of slick sliding out of you, completely coating Clint's cock that was buried to the hilt. He groaned approval when you moaned and proceeded to rock his hips back and forth, not minding to go slowly since he knew that you were so open with arousal that he didn't need to go easy on you.

Plus, you bitched at him when he went slow.

"Come...Come on! Is that- ugh...all you've got?!" you groaned, hissing when he hit the sensitive patch of bonding glands within your core. He angled himself once he found it, being able to tell the difference between it and the rest of your walls.

He wiped his brow and took a couple of heaving breaths before he was able to reply.

"You know... damn well.... that I could fuck you- until you couldn't walk straight for a week." he growled, fueled on by your ego- bursting endearment. You could only whine in response as he trailed a hand down to play with your clit, rolling the little pearl around between his fingers. He pinched lightly and his hips faltered a little from the movements, but regained his rhythm quickly.

You could focus on nothing but his relentless thrusts in and out of you as you neared closer to the edge, nearly there. You could hear the obscene sound of skin slapping skin, and this only fueled your arousal. You hissed when your orgasm finally came, howling like a bitch in heat, which, is what you were at the time. You couldn't;t manage to form whines, only managing a silent scream and small gasps to flow past your open lips. Clint helped you through it as he continued on pounding into you, closing his eyes and grunting at the feeling of you clenching even tighter around him.

Even though you were pretty much floating on cloud 9, your body could still sense what was going on in his body. Particularly, what was going on with his knot.

His knot is beginning to swell, it gently becoming wider than the rest of his girth, pulling on your walls each time he pushed in and pulled out.

"Hey.. I need-need... c'mon, please!" you keened, rocking your hips against him, you were slightly subdued from your previous orgasm, but your body still insisted upon it.

He greedily started nuzzling your neck, his thrusts becoming slightly erratic each time he pulled out of you, his swelling knot catching on your walls. You tensed and keened again when he sucked on your bonding glands at the side of your neck, the sensitive nerves swelling underneath your skin. The Omega in you was pleased with the dominance that was being exuded from the brunette Alpha, and you nearly came again, but you were brought out of your stupor by Clint whispering desperately in your ear.

"Jesus..please, (Name) You...I only want-you. Let me bite you- be mine..fuck" he groaned, still rolling himself in and out of you. You tried to think for a moment, but the Omega in you absolutely soared at the opportunity, knowing what you needed and wanted the most.

"Go-ahead... Alpha, I'll b-be yours.." you moaned out, feeling his knot almost near the point of popping, and you anticipated the excitement from a bite and the bliss of an orgasm.

"(Name).. I'll be the best Alpha to you- treat you like the beautiful Omega you are...I'll- wait..what? Seriously?!" a real smile tugged on his lips, his dark eyes turning a shade darker, and he searched your face for any objection. You would've laughed at his fumbling words if you weren't currently being fucked into oblivion.

"Seriously."

The bite was nothing that you could have prepared yourself for. You felt a rush of bliss rush over you as you came again, feeling the searing pain in your neck along with the pleasurable feeling of his knot finally locking, keeping the two of you held together as you rode out your bond-high. You felt blasts of warmth hit your core as Clint panted, whispering your name in a trance. He shifted and pulled you closer to himself, making sure not to jostle either of you too much in fear of hurting you with his knot.

When you finally could get your breathing somewhat under control, and laid comfortably with him for a good while, his knot eventually went down enough so that he could slip out, leaving you feeling empty, but sated. He rolled over onto his side, taking you with him, ensuring that every part of his body was covering yours in a protective manner.

"Are you okay? Should I not have-" he croaked, licking some of the blood from your neck off of his lips as he hesitated. You looked up at him wearily and motioned him closer, before placing your lips on his own, the two of you sharing a sweet- sloppy kiss.

"I'm glad it was you, Alpha." you teased slightly, noting how you purred when you said "Alpha".

This surprised even you.

He tried to pull away and you whined, fearing that he was abandoning you, and he simply turned around to nuzzle you, allowing you to scent him. "I'm just getting you some food, you need to keep your energy up." he whispered, the instinct to care for his mate overwhelming all others. He hasn't even minded the fact that he desperately needs to pee, the Alpha in him not resting until he was assured that you were comfortable.

"No-Come back!" you whined, grabbing onto him, but he gently pushed you away and quickly grabbed something from his drawer and came back over to you, doing all of this before you could even notice. He held up a packet of goldfish, opening it up and taking one of the cracker fish out before making a swimming motion with it towards your mouth.

"Eat, (Name). Omega..." he whispered sultrily, and you couldn't help but obey to him, allowing him to feed you the small crackers until the packet was empty and you hunger was sated.

He got back up into bed with you, enveloping your body with his own and cuddling into you.

You sighed happily.

You managed to lay there in a stupor, little touches here and there, sharing kisses sleepily, before you finally eased into sleep, the urgent need to fuck gone for now, allowing you to take the rest that your body desperately needed. So you fell asleep in hi arms. Your Alpha's arms. This thought made you smile.

~Extended Ending (Because I love you guys <3 )~

The last thing Tony ever expected when he went to look for you, was to find you laying in your bathtub, sheet drawn over it with multiple items of clothing and blankets from throughout the tower drawn in there with you.

"You have GOT to be KIDDING ME" he said, crossing his arms over his chest and smirking at you, you jerking out from underneath the sheet when you realized that you were caught.

Once you saw who it was, you rolled your eyes and pinched the bridge of your nose.

"Ugh, get out, Tony" you growled, your fists clenching as you smelled an Alpha that wasn't yours. This bothered you since he was so close to your nest, that you had been working on quite consistently for the past 2 months.

"You're- really? Are you seriously...nesting?" he said, putting emphasis on the word "nesting". You huffed and wrapped an arm protectively around your abdomen.

"Yes, tell anyone and I'll fucking castrate you with my bare hands." you snarled, you weren't trying to be mean, but he was WAY to close to your nesting spot, that was meant for only you, your Alpha, and the small growing fetus within you.

"Okay,okay, calm down, mama. Have you told birdbrain yet?" he laughed, smirking at the two jokes he made. You sighed and hung your head low. "I'm gonna tell him when he comes back from his mission, he should be back in a cou-" you shot up when you smelled the presence of another Alpha, YOUR alpha, and saw Clint standing there, beside Tony, a look of shock rushing over his face.

Tony just looked at him with a smirk and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Way to go, champ! You got one of our highest ranking assassins pregnant! Now, I'll leave you to it, congrats you two!" Tony waggled his fingers at the two of you and slipped out of the room, probably heading off to tell the others. The bastard. You looked up at Clint.

"Holy shit, this real?" he whisper-yelled, his face lighting up in excitement. You nodded and he rushed over, kneeling by the bathtub so that he could place a hand on your stomach, to rub the small bump that you had been managing to hide underneath large shirts for the past 2 months.

"Oh, fuck! We're gonna have a mini of you and me!" he yelled excitedly, and you couldn't help but giggle happily as he rambled on, telling you all about how great this was gonna be.

"Oh! I'm gonna teach them how to shoot a bow and arrow, and, we'll paint the nursery purple! Then-then..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you guys liked it! Clint is a difficult character for me. Please let me know if you liked it! Comments keep me going! I TRIED! I hope you didn't mind the ending, I thought it as cute, but, whatevs. Thank you! Stay beautiful my lovelies!


	3. Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is recording the use of your powers through some tests, and your heat is brought on when you get a whiff of Tony's Rut.

_It was just an ache._

_Just some cramping._

_Definitely not your heat. Even though you felt a certain tingling sensation that sent warmth through your veins, only to settle deeply within your core, when Clint gave you a high-five earlier. He's an awesome friend, and to a point-you could even say that he's like a brother to you, but you've never had taken interest in him before._

_Could it be your heat? The feeling is rather odd, as your heats are not regular in any shape or form, and due to the experiments that you endured while you were in HYDRA's custody, you aren't able to tell the difference between a heat and a bad stomach bug._ "Story of my life..." you grumbled to yourself.

_Although, you did train pretty hard with Bucky yesterday. You can utilize your powers very well, and can't be injured when you take separate forms, but during those few assailable moments in between switches, Bucky managed to lay more than a few hits. All of them were well placed and enough to leave bruises, which you'd hid from Bucky, knowing that he'd get upset if he knew that he'd actually hurt you._

_You didn't mind the bruises, because you took a certain pride in knowing that you were becoming stronger, and were able to tolerate pain much better than most humans. Or mutants, for that matter. Although, you prefer to use the word "talented", mutant just sounds too sci-fi-ey._

_It's probably just a torn muscle. Yup. You'll put some hot n' cold on it later._

 

You grit you teeth together and wave at Bruce, smiling through the pain of another cramp. The elevator dings and JARVIS announces the floor number, before the metal doors slicked back into place, a gentle hum coming from behind them as the cab slid down the cables, heading towards it's next destination.

You sniff the air curiously when you get a hint of something sweet, and you can't help but hum in absolute delight as the scent permeates your senses with the next breathe that you take.

The lab smells absolutely divine. It still smells of oil, burning metal, and lemon, like it usually does, but today there's a hint of a sweet, satisfying smell, that you just can't seem to put your finger to. You'd have to ask if Bruce has cookies or something. You know that him and Tony both have considerable not-so-secret-stashes of snacks hidden within the realms of the lab, so that when they feel the urge to eat, but are too focused on a project, then they can grab a little snack from under the hologram sequencer (that's where Bruce's stash is) or from the 3rd drawer to the bottom of the tool case (that's where Tony's is).

He'd have to give you one if you asked really nicely, right? Maybe if you don't form a tornado in the lab again, ( _like last time_ ), then he'd give you one as a reward? Yeah, you're gonna get yourself a cookie, or whatever it is that smells so damn good.

Bruce moving his hand in a little wave is the only tell-tale that he acknowledges your presence in his little nest of machinery and chemicals. You know the drill, and climb into the see-through vault, which is completely in-penetrable. The whirring sound of different locks registers in your mind as the vault seals itself, preparing to hold in whatever havoc that you unleashed within it.

Bruce spun himself around in the chair and read off the instructions for the testing being done today, pushing his glasses up habitually as he looked down at the Starkpad.

"Alright, (Name), today I want to test your lightning form, see how much electricity that you can convert without straining yourself. So, to do this, i'm going to enact an electrical polari-" he stopped himself short and sniffed the air, curiously, before looking up from his Starkpad, staring directly at you. "Wow, (Name), you smell-different. But, it's a good different! I mean-not that you don't usually smell good!" he quickly added, and you couldn't stifle a small snort that made it's way out of your mouth, and you threw your hand over it, hoping to conceal the ugly sound. Once you manged to compose yourself, even though your voice still wavered with a hint of laughter. _Poor Bruce, even you felt embarrassed for him, but it was still cute._ You spoke your reply as coolly as possible. 

"Well, guess I can say the same about the lab. It smells fucking amazing today! By the way, do you have any cookies? I'd like one if you got 'em." you childishly reply, swaying side to side gently as you awaited your chance for whatever smelt so fucking good. You were both surprised-and disappointed- 99.9% disappointed when Bruce had informed you that there was no cookies, and that what you were probably smelling was Tony's rut, which had also begun earlier that morning. You shifted your weight onto each foot individually and started to feel the ache in your abdomen worsen upon hearing the word "rut".

He must have been able to see you wince, or, more likely, could smell your distress. Omega's of course would let off wafts of a deliciously sweet pheromone during their heats and when they were relaxed, but they also had a scent for when they were upset; a distress signal, if you will. It smelt bitter and put any Alpha's within range in a territorial mindset, fiercely wanting to protect the Omega from any harm. This biological tell has spurred some problems on the battlefield, _like that one time when Bruce felt such a strong urge to protect you, after some dicktard stabbed you in the thigh, that he fucking hulked out and hit him so far that search parties are **still** looking for him, and jesus- that was 6 months ago._

"(Name), excuse me if I'm over-stepping my boundaries here, but are you going into heat?" Bruce asked and you snapped out of your stupor, not even realizing that you had been staring at him with hazy lust- filled eyes. He sure noticed though, and was ashamed of himself when he looked at your lips, watching as you worried the bottom lip with your teeth mindlessly.

"What? Um- no. Just...hard-yesterday...t-training?" you tried to form a comprehensible sentence, you **really fucking** tried, and if your hands weren't currently folded to keep yourself from fidgeting horribly, you would've face-palmed.Hard.

Instead of humiliating you, Bruce just resigned to sighing and pressing a few buttons, causing the doors to whir back to life and open. You looked up curiously from the tiles and titled your head to the side, raising an eyebrow.

"Listen, no tests for the rest of the week, go and.... stay out of trouble. Doctors orders." he gave you a gentle smile and turned back around, fiddling with a screen in front of him. You figured that that was your cue to leave, and so you headed for the elevator.

Oddly enough, standing in the elevator as it worked it's way up can really give a girl some time to think.

You were a little humiliated that all it took was a small hint of Tony's rut to set you off. The thought alone made you feel like a horny school-girl. Which you might as well be, considering. You were also disappointed, because you were really hoping that there would be cookies involved, just to discover that the sweet scent was definitely not food like you had previously thought.

Dammit, now you were hungry. Your stomach gave a gentle growl in confirmation.

The worst part of it all, is that you're horny as fuck now. You damn near had to restrain yourself from jumping on Bruce. You've had quite a crush on the big guy, as Tony liked to call him, and having to hold the Omega inside of you off, when you already wanted him in general....was certainly a task to say in the least.

You had JARVIS take you to the kitchen, and hoped that your scent wasn't too obvious to be noticed while you went to grab something to eat real quick. You were relieved to find that only Steve, Sam, and Natasha were currently in the kitchen. All of them sitting around the island while chatting. You shuffled past them, giving a minuscule wave, and **hoped** , **prayed** , that no one would smell you.

Although, like usual, you were shit out of luck.

Nat was the first to mention anything.

"Damn, (Name), you wearing a new perfume or something?" she questioned, and you blushed and shrugged, working your way over to the fridge in a hurry. Sam, now curious as well, sniffed the air inquisitively, and looked up and down your body. His eyes were slightly darkened.

"Red's right, you smell fucking great." he winked at you, and you hid the tremble of your body by faking a cough. Natasha smacked him upside the head for calling her "red" and walked up closer to you, and before you could object, pushed your hair to the side, and scented you. You squirmed but also leaned into the contact, and nearly whined, something you would never do in front of your fellow teammates, when she pulled back, taking you in.

"You're in heat." she stated, and now Steve and Sam were watching the exchange between the two of you. Steve eating his second sandwich and sporting a heavy blush, and Sam just outright staring at you and heavily scenting the pheromones hanging in the air.

"Nu-uh"

"Yeah-huh"

"Just- cookies. Trained-too rough."

"What? You're not even making sense anymore. Get something to eat and go to your room, or wherever you go for your heats, and if you could hurry, please do."

"Why?"

She pulled you closer and you could see her swallow before she whispered in your ear, sounding just the slightest bit nervous. Natasha was never nervous, and you didn't know if you should feel accomplished or scared. Luckily, she chose the emotion for you with her next sentence, and you sure as hell weren't feeling accomplished or scared.

She made feel aroused. So very, very aroused.

"You're teasing the boys. Including me. You smell like fucking cinnamon mixed with warm honey-" she breathed in your scent again to emphasize, her slim hand brushing up against the revealed skin of your hip, and you slightly whimpered, just loud enough for her to catch, and she pecked your temple before moving away. "now that, keep on doing that around me and I'll fuck you into the floor. Right here, right now, don't care who watches."

She said that quite loud and proud, and when she did, Steve made an audible choking sound around his sandwich, skin quickly becoming crimson as he sputtered and coughed, and Sam got up with his hands thrown in the air, heading towards the bathroom, muttering under his breathe about " _why in the hell do I always end up with a boner when I come here!_ ".

You blushed and grabbed something to eat in record time, _because damn, you'd be lying if you said that you didn't want exactly that_ , before quickly heading to the elevator, desperately trying to avoid jumping the feisty red-headed Alpha, taking off your shirt since now, thanks to Natasha, you were way too hot to be wearing as many clothes as you were, which wasn't much.

You were very confused when you found yourself on a floor that certainly wasn't yours, and were very surprised, to find that you were in the lab.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, Miss ( L/N)? How may I help you?"

"Why am I..."

"You requested Dr.Banner's floor, Miss (L/N)"

"Oh, um, thank you, Jarvis."

"Your welcome, Miss (L/N)" the AI clicked off, and you wandered into the lab, deciding that you were officially fucked. The Omega in you was already taking over so much that you weren't even making coherent decisions, and so, you finally decided to just go with the flow.

After you picked up Bruce's scent, sweet like pine with a heavy musk that was all Alpha, you followed it closely, until you came upon what was probably the most erotic sight that your eyes have ever fallen upon. _Hell-probably the hottest sight that you'll ever see in your whole life._ <p>

Bruce, sweet, shy, and timid, with his pants down around his ankles, large, calloused hand wrapped around his length. He stroked himself with long, languid strokes, only interrupting his rhythm to swipe his thumb over the head, smearing the pre-come dripping from the slit, before dipping his thumb back into a fist and pumping himself faster, groans falling heavy from his swollen lips, and _fuck me,_  you thought, _if those weren't the most kissable lips that you'd ever seen_. <p>

All resolve broke then, you touched yourself, sliding one hand over your bra-clad mounds and another down your pants, inserting a finger into yourself and moaning as you felt your warm slick coating your fingers.<p>

You don't know if it was the scent of your slick or the sound of your moans, but Bruce turned his head at you, eyes wild with lust and wide in surprise, but he never slowed the movements of his hand, if anything, he pumped himself _even faster,_ your name dripping from his lips smoothly. You attempted to insert another finger into yourself, and found it absolutely frustrating with the tightness of your pants hindering you, and so, you slip them over your hips and wriggle the rest of the way out, kicking them off to the side and hoping to god that they didn't land in any chemicals. 

"Ngh, Bruceeee!" you whined, stepping over to him, now naked besides your (Color) bra. Bruce suddenly jerked to a stop, gripping the base of his knot, and shuddered as he came, finally pushed over by your needy pleas. You found yourself coming with him, your body's response to hearing an Alpha in such tantalizing pleasure, his rush of scent swooping over your whole being and sending nerve tingling shocks throughout your whole body.<p>

Once you both calmed down from your mutual high, you managed a small laugh, your heat now subdued for at least a few moments.<p>

"Well then, that escalated quickly." you joked, and Bruce just shook his head, letting out a short chuckle before nervously pushing his glasses up his nose, a habit that you had always found adorable.<p>

"You sure are something, (Name)" he said, his voice thick with lust but still sounding sweet and honest. Which reminded you of something.

"So..." you gestured towards Bruce's disheveled manner, and he managed a heavy blush, but still he didn't bother to cover himself, since modesty was obviously thrown out of the window without caution. He shifted and leaned forwards a bit, swiping a hand across his forehead and you couldn't help but laugh.<p>

"What?" he tried, his brows furrowing together in confusion. You leaned up and swiped your index finger across his forehead, and held it up, and once he noticed what the liquid was, you gave a wicked smirk and popped it into your mouth, licking across the tip suggestively and sucking harshly, cheeks hollowing out as you made a smooth bobbing motion with your head. _Scratch what you thought earlier- the hottest sight was watching as Bruce practically panted as you sucked his cum from your finger, practically performing fellatio to the digit._

Bruce abruptly stood up and you yelped when he grabbed you by the hips and placed you on the table, your bare ass not making contact with the cool metal of the table due to some papers that were spread on it. You nor Bruce paid any mind to it at the moment. All you cared about was the Alpha in front of you, ready to fully give yourself to him.

You popped your finger out of your mouth in surprise but instantly got a mischievous glint in your eyes, which Bruce saw, even though they were half-lidded and cloudy with lust. He made a possessive growling sound _and Holy fuck. Yeah, okay._ that made you purr adoringly. This only seemed to spur Bruce on even more as he leaned down to capture your lips in his own, never removing his hands from your body. Instead, they trail over your sides, your breasts, your neck, and you do the same to him. It's as if you can't get enough of each other in this moment, and the truth is, you can't. You never want his hands to leave your body, or his lips to leave your own, but he suddenly pulls away, and your making a whiny, desperate sound as you reach out for him again.

"Hush (Name), I'm just getting a condom." he murmured, and even though you still keened in disagreement, you laid down patiently until he came back. Once he set it beside the two of you- so it was within easy reach when the time came- he returned his attention to you, and you basked in it. His lips were everywhere. First they were suckling on your neck, and he even went as far as to nip your bonding glands, which sent a euphoric feeling throughout your body, and when he paid special attention to the swelling mark- all you could think was _bite me, mother of all fuck, bite me!_

He doesn't bite you, because no matter how much an Omega may plead to be bit in the middle of a heat- it's morally wrong to do so without being in an established relationship with said Omega. In the tiniest hint of your still conscious mind, you feel a pang of gratitude towards him. Even during his rut, when his hormones are absolutely raging and every single instinct is telling him to bite the pleading Omega beneath him, marking them as his own, he still doesn't, and you can appreciate that.

Your attention is brought back when he's suddenly on his knees, and all too quickly, but also in slow motion, he opens up your pussy with two fingers and delves in. You shout loudly, and groan with the pleasure he's giving you. He'll alternate between licking flat, rough lines up into you and stiffening his tongue and playing with your clit, poking and prodding until you're a squealing mess on the table. Your slick is running in rivulets down your thighs, and Bruce is all too eager to lick up every last drop.

He sat up and pulled away, looking you in the eyes and a smirk that you don't see all too often pasted on his face.

"You taste fantastic (Name)- **Omega**. Who are you wet for? I-is it me?" he seductively asked, although, you could tell that he was struggling with the dirty talk when he stumbled over his words and awkwardly coughed into his hand once he'd finished the sentence. You helped him out by grabbing underneath his arms and pulling him up so that he was hovering above you.

"Yes- **Alpha**. I'm wet for you, it's all for you. I want your cock, please." you pleaded. He acquiesced by taking the condom beside you and rolling it on, making sure it was in place before sinking into you, eliciting a moan from you both. Your walls hugged him eagerly as he sunk into your wet heat, and he let out a deep groan that sent tremors straight to your core.

"Yes!" you mewled, arching your back in a perfect bow shape. He didn't stop once he'd sunk into you, instead, he instantly worked on gaining a rhythm, slowly rocking into you until he was fully settled within you.

That's when the real fun began.

He gripped your hips and pounded into you. You marveled at how fast that he was able to plummet in and out of you, and mewled and groaned with every thrust. Even though he'd came only a little bit ago, you could already feel the base of his knot swelling- not big enough yet to catch on your walls, but definitely big enough to rub against the bonding glands within you. While the glands on your neck were responsible for scent and bonding, the ones in your vaginal canal are there to simply add to the immense pleasure. Honestly, it's the best part of being an Omega.

"(Name)- yeah!" Bruce growled, and you could swear that you felt your eyes roll back in your head when he made that possessive sound. It pleased the Omega within you, and made you feel wanted. As it turns out, he wasn't one for dirty talk, and though you really love dirty talk, that's fine. He's giving you what you need and you couldn't thank him more.

"Mmm...fuck! Bruce- Alpha! Give it to me- ngh!" you called out to him, and his response was to let out another feral growl before easing away from you a bit, and fitting his hand between your legs. He rubbed your nub in quick little circles, while thrusting into you faster and faster until you're screaming his name in pleasure and being thrown into bliss.

Bruce thrusted one, two, three more times before his knot fully popped and sealed the two of you together, his release hot and pulsing within the condom. When you both stopped twitching and pulsing, Bruce collapsed on top of you like a sweaty, Bruce-y blanket.

You awkwardly shifted and winced a little when you realized that his knot hadn't swelled down fully yet, but relaxed when Bruce placed a kiss to your temple and rubbed your outer thigh in soothing little circles. After about 20 minutes, his knot deflated enough for him to slip out and he disposed of the condom, before waltzing back over to you ad helping you up.

You were the one to break the silence.

"Well thank fuck for heats!" you joked, and Bruce smiled, blushing intensely. You were still nude, but you weren't capable of putting on clothes for the moment.

"I understand that was just heat sex- and I'm very sorry if you feel that Itookadvantageofyou and I don't blame you if you never want to see me again I mean-" you shut him up by walking forward and slamming your lips into his own. It was just a small peck, but that was all it took to shut up his rambling apologies.

"Bruce, hah- I really like you. I was such a wuss not to tell you earlier, but yeah." you laughed nervously and bit your lip in anticipation of his answer and lifted your head up to look at him when he let out a relieved sigh.

"Oh thank god, you made the first move." he laughed, and after a moment, you started laughing too. Bruce asked JARVIS to erase all audio and visual recordings ( Bruce really is a genius) so that the two of you didn't end up on a porn site or some shit like that. He decided that maybe your room would be a better place to attend to your heat, and you agreed. Once the two of you were settled in your bed with the plush (Color) comforter, you two talked peacefully.

"So, um... why'd you help me?" you asked nervously, because walking in on Bruce had been a big fucking move, and you were really glad that you'd taken the plunge now that you'd done it. He stretched and lazily threw an arm over you, obviously about to fall asleep, before answering.

"Well I am a doctor, right? Doctor's like to help." he joked, and when realization of his pun had hit you, you'd smacked him playfully on the shoulder before snuggling in again.

"Love you, (Name)"

"Love you too, Bruce"

~ Extended Ending~

So, apparently, the two of you weren't as sneaky as you thought you'd been. Turns out, that when Bruce sat you down on that desk? With papers on it? Yeah. That's where you fucked up.

About a day after you'd finished your heat, Tony had pasted posters on the wall all over the tower. With a picture of his desk, which was covered with an array of blueprints, notes and- _your's and Bruce's combined releases_. _Oh god_. Up above in bright green letters _(Very funny, Tony_ ) you thought with an eye roll, said " **DOES THIS SLICK AND JIZZ BELONG TO YOU?**."

The funny thing was, that Tony added in his own cum to his desk, (after he took the incriminating picture of course), because, apparently, having his blueprints and important papers covered in bodily fluids immensely turned Tony on. He did this before he had someone clean it ( _Dear god, that poor maid must be getting paid well to keep shit like that private_ ).

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I'm so sorry this took soooo long! I hope that it was worth waiting for <3 (I have a REALLY hard time with Bruce, so I'm sorry if this wasn't satisfactory and felt too rushed) Leave a comment, I don't even care if all you say is "Hi", I will still love you! Guess who's next? 
> 
> Here's a hint * Leans in real close to whisper to you*- WE ARE GOING TO FUCKING DESTROY A HYDRA BASE BECAUSE THEY ARE DICKS AND FUCK YEAH BUCKY SMUT WILL ENSUE
> 
> Any guesses? xD
> 
> Stay beautiful my lovelies!


	4. Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're captured by HYDRA during a mission, and it's not exactly beneficial that your kidnappers are all Alpha's.
> 
> Your body also doesn't seem to get the hint, that, now's really not the time to go into a heat....luckily, Bucky comes to save the day ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you, yes, you. I love you! Anyways, I just wanna say that I am issuing a TRIGGER WARNING. It's almost rape, but no rape happens, but I just don't want anyone to be triggered or put off by this chapter. Thank you! See you again at the end of the chapter! :)

You wake up, absolutely drenched in sweat, and groan when you feel the knowing ache in your loins.

Fucking heat. You swallow and note that you need a drink, your throat parched and your tongue dry, and you stop breathing when you try lifting your hand and find that you _can't_. You're tied to a chair, and can feel where the cuffs have dug into your skin. Your conditioning rolls in, your mind switching to survival mode.

  _Breathe in 1,2,3,4- Breathe out 5,6,7,8. Open your eyes . Determine the situation._

You look around and hiss at the bright lights that surround the room, lighting up the squalid interior. The room smelt dank and the walls are composed of crumbling cement. The fuck is going on here?

It's only moments that you've been awake before you here the clicking of boots sound in the room, and all too quickly, a man in HYDRA suit is standing above you, watching as you curiously scent the air.

Fuck, he's an Alpha. Of all times for your fucked-up body to go into heat...

"Hello, (Name)! I missed you!" he chirps out happily, and you involuntarily flinch, your body reacting to the voice that you knew, and had wished that you'd never hear again.

You remained silent, and kept your eyes averted, breathing out of your mouth to avoid his scent. Your hind-brain is telling you to look at the Alpha, to scent him. But you know who he is, the fear you have of him overriding the need to be bred. You concentrate, attempting to change into water so that you can slip out, but are terrified to find that you can't.

He looks at you and _laughs_. <p>

"Oh, silly girl, you! We knew what we were dealing with! We made you, remember?" he chided you, as if you were a child who was just caught stealing a cookie, and even you were surprised when you lifted your head and spit at him. He wiped the spittle off of his face and roughly grabbed you, and pushed his nose into your neck, heavily scenting you.

You inhaled sharply, and your body reacted by leaking slick, profusely dampening the front of your tactical suit.

You blushed heavily and had to concentrate deeply to hold in a whimper that was trying to get out, and you nearly burst into tears when you heard another person enter the room, the large steel door clanking shut behind him.

"My God, I could smell her from down the fucking hall. What the fuck is an Omega doing here?" the new man queried, you swallowed thickly and kept on breathing out of your mouth, desperately trying to keep your cool. But you couldn't help yourself when he insulted your presentation.

"Excuse me?" you snap at the other man in the room. He's wearing a blue jacket with the HYDRA insignia sewed into the right corner. Both men snap their heads up to you, and you keep your stare level with the blue-man, refusing to back down, even though your body told you otherwise, to completely submit.

"An Omega, being an Avenger? Oh that's just downright **wrong**." he chided, and you felt your eyes setting into a glare, ignoring the twisting pain in your abdomen. The other man seemed to agree with him.

"Yeah, look at her, just begging to be fucked. Is that what you want?" he motions his head towards the growing wet spot on your pants and you can't hold back the small sob that passes through your lips.

The word "fucked" will do that to you when you're in heat. _Dammit, should've taken the fucking suppressants...and you really shouldn't be thinking the word fuck..._

He has the gumption to take another step towards you and to place his finger delicately underneath your chin, and look you in the eyes as he speaks in a harsh whisper.

"Oh, (Name), don't you know? An Omega's place is in the home. Your only use is to be bare-foot and pregnant, to serve your Alpha's every ne-" he's cut off when you spit in his face, too, and cry out when he harshly back hands you across the face, sending your head flying to the side with a "crack". You groan and flick your tongue out, tasting the iron in the blood that had gathered on your upper lip.

The man in blue laughs.

"What's so fucking funny?" the other spats, and you look up at the man in blue as he motions towards your neck. A fake look of sympathy ghosts over his face.

"It's not her fault that she doesn't know how to act, she's not bonded. She doesn't have an Alpha to put her back in her place." He states this like it's an obvious fact, and you catch yourself sneering, before you double over in pain and have to try to keep your breathing under control as you desperately pant, trying to hold off the heat symptoms for as long as you possibly can.

"Ah, that, right there. She's sneering at us. She needs to be taught how to serve her Alpha properly." Once again, you can't help but be deeply offended, and you hiss at the both, hoping to at least sound intimidating, even as you're leaning to the side and pathetically whining.

Apparently, neither of them buy it.

"Shush now, fraulein. Alvero, I trust that you'll handle this, yes? " the man in blue gestures in between the two of you and turns to walk out of the room, leaving you with the demon that is Alvero. He pulls out a knife and starts to cut through your soaked pants, and you try to kick your legs at him, only to find in your absolute horror, that those are also strapped to the chair.

"What the fuck -*pant* do you think-that, you're doing!?" Another pain goes through you, and it's very difficult to hold your composure.

"Just going to fuck you, teach you who you belong to. Then when you're wet and begging for my knot, I'm gonna bite your pretty little neck, and make you mine. You like that idea, don't you?" he coos and strokes your cheek, still working on cutting through your suit, and you hang your head in shame, absolutely horrified by the fact that you're becoming even more aroused.

"(Name)? Don't you remember your first heat? Oh that sure was a doozy wasn't it! Even with all of your suppressants, you were still begging for a cock! Shame, if I had known that you were going to run, I would've claimed you. But, we're going to make up on lost time soon, yeah?" he was still talking, and you gasped when he swiped a finger along your thigh, gathering the slick that leaked from your core.

"Mmm, wet, just how I like them. Ready for my cock? I know you are, 'cause you've always been such a little slu- " you screamed when a shot rang out, and blood splattered across your face, thanking the heavens when you saw his body fall limply to the floor, ridding you of his existence. You snapped your head up in shock when a voice that you knew spoke to you from the corner.

"You know, if my ma ever heard me talkin' like that, she woulda shook a bean outta me." Bucky chuckled, and you couldn't help but laugh along with him, until another pain struck you. They were stronger now, since you had been so close to being- no, you weren't going to think about that.

Not now.

Bucky walked over to you and curiously nuzzled himself into your neck, heavily scenting you, and looked at you oddly. It wasn't uncommon for very close friends to scent each other, in order to check if they were okay or not.

"You smell different..." he noted and you looked down, averting your gaze from his own, just wanting to get home so you could spend the next week with your knotting vibrator.

You'd never thank'd Tony for that gift, as he had given it to you last Christmas and you had proceeded to beat him mercilessly with it until Natasha and Steve pulled you away from him, once they had recovered from laughing, of course. _"Oh come on (Name)! I'm just helping a friend in need! And since you won't let me do it myself, I figured I'd give you a replica! OW, son of a fuck that thing hurts!"_

_Which Clint slyly replied with a " that's what she said" and it made the moment even that much sweeter._

Your thoughts snapped away again when you felt yourself being swayed, and you threw your hands around Bucky's neck, thinking that you were falling, and he gripped you tighter, before heading out.

"I got ya (Name)." he said confidently, and from this position, your nose was nestled against his scent glands, and you couldn't keep yourself from scenting him dubiously. He quirked an eyebrow at your actions, but allowed you to continue, understanding that you were stressed ( he thought that your change in scent was due to distress), and were being comforted by his scent. 

What he didn't understand was that you were in heat, and that while his pheromones **were** placating you, they were also **immensely** turning you on.

When he arrived in the quintjet, he tried setting you down onto your feet, but was definitely surprised by the fact that you clung to him like your life depended on it and whined.

"(Name)? You alright?" Bucky asked, him being really fucking confused now, as he sauntered over to the bench against the wall, settling you uncomfortably against him. He kept on scenting you, trying to find out what was wrong. You were awfully clammy, and your breathing was erratic and heavy.

_Were you drugged?_

_Were you sick?_

_Were you in...oh. **OH**._

"(Name)?" he asked gently, using his rumbly Alpha tone, and you couldn't help but whimper and look up at him, panting heavier now. He looked down at you, taking in your glazed over (e/c) eyes, and ripped bottom half of your tactical suit, and dammit, he was a real fucking idiot for not noticing the slick that was coating your thighs earlier.

"I'm sorry, please just- fuuuuuuck" your voice went up an octave, and you curled further into Bucky, positively enthralled that he leaned down, kissed the top of your head, and whispered.

"S'alright (Name), 'm gonna take good care of you." he cooed, and with that, you were completely his.

Your body shivered pleasantly, bottom lip trembling as Bucky laid your back down on the bench. He leaned over you and hovered his body over your own, the musty undertones of his rut wafting through your nose. He unzipped your tactical suit top and leaned back away from you, stripping himself of his own clothing. He pulled his shirt off with ease, but struggled a bit with his belt, his large, fumbling hands not coordinating correctly in his nervousness. If it was any other situation, you would have laughed, perhaps you would of even made a sly remark, but all you could feel was pure affection for him, amazed that you were capable to make Bucky, the one who's always eluding charm and confidence, to fumble and mutter with nervousness. It made you feel... loved, and you let yourself pretend , just for a few fleeting moments, that the two of you were actually a couple, and not just partners for sudden heat sex. It was a selfish thought, but you couldn't help yourself but to want more from your relationship with Bucky, which had been strictly platonic.

Your pants were already ripped, having been cut though earlier when you were almost- you derailed that train of thought before it could really take off, and focused on the feeling of Bucky's hands roaming over your body. Bucky tugged on your pants a bit, silently asking for your permission  _fucking gentleman, like he really needed to ask_  and with a nod of confirmation from you, he tugged on it as hard as he could, the cloth pulling so taught over your skin that it almost hurt, until it completely ripped, the seam popping and giving up the battle of concealing your skin. All that was left was your boots, and you had enough will power to kick them off to the side. He leaned back up to you, and gave you his signature cocky grin.

"Your slick smells fucking amazing. Mind if I have a taste, _Omega_? Bet you're as sweet as cotton candy."he crooned, and with that, he dove his head down to your womanhood, and gave a firm lick from your perineum up to your clit.

You gave a small, almost inaudible sound, and jerked your hips upward moaning out an **_oh fuck....ALPHA!_** Bucky made a triumphant sound at that from between your thighs, before he averted his attention back to your womanhood. He continued licking into you, moving his hands to the backs of your thighs and pulling them even farther apart- before he got sent into a frenzy. He breathed heavily through his nose, and for some reason, it was such a huge turn-on to know that he enjoyed your scent. He swirled his tongue over your clit a few times, before moving away from that specific area and nibbling at your folds. You thrashed with the pleasure, and he had to keep a hand on your hip to pin you down. He used to finger to spread you open, and you moaned sultrily when he dipped his tongue inside of you, lapping at the slick that was pouring from your core.

"Ohhh, Bucky- fuck, please!" you begged, because you were not above begging at this point. He pulled away from you and growled, just the littlest bit, to show his dominance over you, and you fucking reveled in it.

"You're so beautiful, so fucking beautiful." he whispered, and with that, he sat up and re-positioned himself so that he was in between your legs, and eased the tip of his member inside of you. Your walls hugged him eagerly, and you sighed, finally feeling the ache and the hollow feeling in your core fading away the farther that he sunk in. Bucky let out his own grunt of approval, before pulling back out, just so that the tip still remained, and slammed himself back in.

"Oh god, yesss.." you hissed lowly, and Bucky continued thrusting into you, while his left hand gripped your hip, ad his right slip up your body, until it was cupping your breast. He moved his thumb in small circular motions before he took it between his fingers and rolled it, pinching it in tune of his thrusts. The stimulation of your nipples felt amazing, and you couldn't help but to arch your back and push your chest out a little farther.

"(Name), you feel fucking amazing, you gotta know that." he removed his hand from your breast and before you could protest, his mouth began attacking your neck; laving it with his tongue and mouthing at your bonding glands. You stretched your neck as far as you could, to give him all the access he could ever need, and he took the hint, nipping at your earlobe and sucking small, purple hickeys along the expanse of it.

His thrusts picked up speed, and he was undulating his hips in a way that made sure he hit all of your sweet spots. You didn't try to keep your noises down, knowing full well that Alpha's find it very arousing to know that they're satisfying their omega. So you moaned, groaned, and shouted when you felt the growing urge to.

"Holy fuck, Bucky I-I'm almost.. ugnnnnn" you cried out, feeling the heat that'd been building up inside of you increasing to the point that you felt like your skin was boiling, and you tried to hold on. Dear god you really did. You never wanted it to stop; never wanted to feel the agonizing pleasure end. He stilled, just for a moment- and pushed himself until he to the hilt, and just ground down against you. This provided the most pleasurable of friction to your clit, and you dug your nails into his back, needing something to ground yourself. If you didn't you swear that you would've floated away on cloud 9.

You were panting heavily and nearly screaming as you desperately tried to cling to the edge as his throbbing knot caught on your passage and massaged all of your sweet spots with every thrust. But then he leaned down and scraped his teeth along your neck, and you were fucking _**gone.**_

"ALPHA!" you moaned sultrily, and you could feel your walls fluttering around his length and you could do nothing but throw your head back and arch as you rode out your orgasm. He kept thrusting into you, his thrusts becoming increasingly more erratic and then he shuddered, and you could feel hot spurts of come painting your walls as his knot fully popped, and the two of you were finally tied.

You stopped tensing from your orgasm, and were finally able to relax, head slumping to the side exhaustively. Bucky shifted a bit so the two of you were in a more comfortable position, and kissed you while whispering a " 'm sorry" each time he accidentally jostled his knot too much. If an Alpha tried to pull out of a Omega while they're still tied, they can cause serious harm to the Omega, since their are so many sensitive glands along the canal. So, he has a good reason to worry about you being comfortable. Eventually, you guys settle with Bucky on his back while you laid on top of him, head resting on his chest. He languidly stroked your back and hips, and you relaxed further into his touch. You were going over what just happened in your mind, and you lifted your head to look at him properly. Realizing that the two of you hadn't even talked yet.

“Hi" you whisper, grinning impishly. Bucky gives you a loving smile and pecks your lips with a little kiss, smoothing back a sweaty strand of (Y/H/C) hair that had fallen across your face.

“Hiya doll" he winks and you find your self letting out a little giggle. Bucky's grey-blue eyes light up even more as he listens to the sweet chime that is you laugh, your kiss-bruised lips looking even more plump with the action, and he can't help but to want to kiss you again, and he doesn't hold back this time.

When your lips meet, it isn't frenzied or sloppy like they were previously. Instead- it's soft, and slow- and so full of passion that your heart swells in your chest and your mind drowns in all that is James Buchanan Barnes. It's that moment- despite all other circumstances- that you know for certain that you're head over heels in love with this beautiful man.

"I love you, Bucky," you told him, hoping with all of your heart that he felt the same.

"I love you too, (Name), have for so long." he cooed and you could feel tears of happiness welling up in your eyes and blurring your vision.

Of course, there is no " secret special moments" when it comes to being involved with the Avengers.

There you are, naked and cuddling Bucky as his knot ties you together, whispering sweet words to one another- when Tony comes bursting from the cockpit, bottle of booze in his hand. In the other, he's holding a can of- wait- what in the hell does he-

A mini explosion goes off in the quintjet, startling the both of you so much that you roll off of the bench- and thank god his knot has deflated enough that it slips out without too much pain. Confetti and balloons are fucking everywhere, and apparently Tony fucking planned this, because there's even a banner- that says " **GET SOME YOU CRAZY BITCHES** " in bright neon letters.

He pops the bottle and dances around, clapping his hands excitedly. Bucky get's up, and you don't think you've ever been around to see him this pissed before- and in two quick strides- he's got his hand wrapped around Tony's throat, raising him up off of the ground. You run up to him and yell at him to stop, and he does. Smelling your scent placated and soothed him for just long enough that Tony was able to slip out of his grasp. You let out a sigh of relief and laughed when Tony coughed and finally made a comment.

"Jeez- you guys are both awful at accepting gifts" he looks at you with an especially pointed look _guess he never got over being beat up with a vibrator_ before he continues. "I even got booze for you two!" he mocks hurt and disappointment, holding his hand over his arc reactor. You raise an eyebrow _because Tony always seems to have booze handy_ and then blush intensely as you finally realize that you're standing naked in front of Tony. All of the excitement made you completely forget. You hurry up and try to hide your nude body behind Bucky, but you stumble over a balloon **_dammit Tony_** \- causing you to slam into Bucky hard enough that it sends him flying towards Tony. You end up with your ass on the floor, confetti getting in places where it doesn't belong - Bucky knocks into Tony and they end up entangled in a flurry of confetti and balloons. The thing about this that really put's the icing on the cake - is the look of unfiltered shock that goes over Bucky's face when he too, realizes that he's buck ass naked, and tries getting up, only to falter and end up making a rather sexual move against Tony.

"Whoa there sport- at least take me to dinner first." Tony slyly remarks, and your best guess was that Bucky had to use all of his willpower not to kill him right then and there.

From that moment on, you knew that Bucky had caught you with a hook, line, and sinker.

 

~ Extended Ending for my loves~

"Bucky! I have feet you know!" you yell at your bond mate. It's been two years since the whole- surprise heat on the quintjet thing- and the two of you have been inseparable ever since. You hear quick footsteps coming back from the kitchen, and Bucky shouting back in a chiding tone-

"I know that, (Name)! But that book said that if you move too much, t-then you could go into premature labor!" he came back into the living room, carrying your latest craving- burnt toast with salsa and cheese- and then he's sitting next to you, fawning over your pregnant belly. You can't help but to smile at how far Bucky has come, and smile even bigger when you think about how much of a great father that he was going to be. Which was going to happen here in a few weeks, actually.

He lifted your (Color) maternity shirt up enough to expose your swollen belly, and rubbed his hands over it, waiting patiently to feel one kick or shift in your womb. Then- he started talking to them. He has been talking to them ever since he found out that their ears are fully formed by the eighteenth week, thanks to the copy of "What to expect when your Omega is expecting" that Steve gave as a shower gift, and you were so surprised that first time, when he asked if he could talk to them. Now he didn't even ask, just lifted your shirt and rambled all of his thoughts- talking about his day at work, what he was gonna teach them, how if Bucky had it his way, he'd wrap them in bubble wrap to keep them safe forever, about how spoiled their Uncle Steve would make them, and anything and everything else. And hell would freeze over before you stopped him from interacting with the babies.

"Hey there, little fellas-um excuse me- ha- one of you is a girl, I know that, now." he shakes his head as he rambles, and then takes a deep breathe to recollect himself. " You know, you're mama? Of course you do, you're inside of her right now! Bet it's nice and cozy in there. Anyways, she's amazing, and she's gonna take good care of ya. I'm gonna be there too, so that the two of you won't tire mommy out too much. Although- I, uh, I certainly won't be able to feed ya-I mean- _he gestures to his pecs as if the little ones would be able to see_ \- these don't got no milk in 'em. But I will be there to help with everythin' else! Keep it up little ones- but maybe lay off of mama's bladder- she's been pis- I mean **peeing** every five minutes!" he chirps before he kisses your belly and pulls your shirt back down. He slides back up to you and gives you a peck on the lips, before looking serenely at your stomach again, still not removing his hands.

"Is it crazy to say that I already love them so much?" he asks, nothing but adoration in his eyes. You shake your head no, since your mouth is full of the odd concoction in your hand, and that seems to be the only confirmation that he needs.

"I love you, Buck."

"I love you too, (Name)-so, so much." At that, one of the babies kicks against Bucky's hands, as if in protest, and he looked down again before giving a little chuckle.

"Yes, Daddy loves you guys too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya guys like it? Yes? No? Nanu Nanu? xD Sorry it took so long, a lot's been going on, and I haven't had the time to properly write in a while. I had to deal with a funeral, had to deal with a medication change, and just....ugh.LIFE. Also, I was curious, do I need to use more lewd words? I feel if I did use words, such as "p***y" "C**t" or otherwise, you guys would be turned off from my stories? I don't know, I'm my worst critic xD Let me know what you thought! Love you! Stay beautiful my lovelies!


	5. Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitchen sex, cause why the fuck not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope all that wanted Tony are content with this chapter! <3

"Help! Somebody! Anybody, please!" you lay there writhing on the couch, clutching your stomach. It makes a low grumbling noise, as if it's a timer giving you a firm warning before a bomb went off. You're not sure how much longer that you can survive this agonizing pain...

Luckily, right when you're absolutely positive that you're at the brink of death, you hear footsteps running to your aid. You weakly lift your head to look at your savior. It's Steve, and Steve drops by your side so fast that you're pretty certain that his knees cracked, despite the carpeted floor.

"(Name)! What's wrong?!" Steve asked, hastily scanning your body for any visible injuries. When he found none, he looked at you for an answer, which you gave by weakly lifting your hand and gesturing towards the kitchen.

"Too... hungry. Fridge i-is so far away!" you whine, dramatically slumping back against the couch; using the last of your energy to speak. Steve guffawed and shook his head, worry easing out of his features, and headed off towards the kitchen to pull out some of (Your favorite food). He came back and handed it to you, quirking an eyebrow when a huge smile graced your face. Your energy was suddenly renewed as you shot up to grab it from him and stuffed the contents in your mouth.

"Oh Steeffh! You're ma heru!" you thanked him in between mouthfuls of food.

"Don't talk with your mouthful, (Name)." Steve chastised.

"But iz soooo guuuurd!" you mumble in response, working the words around another mouthful of food.

He rolls his eyes and gets up to go back to whatever he was doing. You sit up and happily munch on your food until it's gone, and then you go off to find something to do to pass the time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You decide after taking a shower, that watching a movie sounded nice. Your lower back is sore and it's not like you could do much otherwise. So you cuddled up into your bed, using your many pillows to create a nest like circle, _the most reptilian part of your brain is truly at work here, you think as you look at the little circle that you've created for yourself, but it's comfy, so you can't complain as much as you'd like to._

You ignore your rambling thoughts for now and flicked the television on to one of your preferred movies, settling a warm sock full of rice on your back to ease the pain. You roll onto your stomach and snuggle further into your little nest; hugging one of your fluffier pillows to yourself. The movie begins, and you settle into the plot.

You're not entirely certain when you fell asleep, but you're pretty sure that it was right before the ending, so that meant that you'd only been asleep for a couple of hours. You groaned, swiping some sweat that had collected at your brow, and got up to flick your air conditioner on; noticing that it was a lot hotter than you remembered it being. When your feet touched the cold floor, you felt a gush of wetness slide down your thigh.

It took you a moment, because your first initial thought was that you'd just pissed yourself, but realization hit you when you felt the consistency.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" you harshly whisper to yourself, even though there's no one that could have heard you. You close your thighs as tightly as you possibly can, and waddle in the direction of the bathroom. It's an awkward transition, but eventually you're sitting on the edge of your bathtub, wiping off the evidence with a damp washcloth. You quickly become dismayed, though, when you realize that the more that you wipe yourself off, the more the slick oozes out of you.

"Wonderful, just fucking wonderful..." you sigh. It's been 7 months since the last time you've had a heat, but then again, they were never regular to begin with. Due to the experiments that you'd endured during your time spent with HYDRA, which severely altered your DNA, you were basically labeled as a Beta by society's standards. The Avengers knew better though, and you were okay with that, even felt a little special that they were the only ones who knew your true presentation. They never judged you, even though you weren't exactly the "ideal" Omega, and you couldn't love them more for that.

You leaned over and opened the sink cabinet, pulling out a little rubber plug. You'd never used one before, but, considering how much you were leaking, it'd be a good way to keep your pants dry while you went to the kitchen. Obviously this was a heat, and you figured that you should go stock up on some food so that you could hide out in your room for the next week or so. _Spending some quality time with your knotting vibrator, but nobody needed to know the specifics._

The little rubber plug was a light pink, and after reading the rather simple instructions, you inserted it. You stood up, and pulled your pants back on, before taking a few tentative steps. You were very pleased to find that the little hygiene item worked, and that it was actually comfortable once in place. In fact, you could barely even tell that it was there, and so you left your room to make your way to the kitchen.

It was about 2:00 AM, so it wasn't that big of a surprise that the only person in there was Tony. He was sipping from a coffee mug that said "Be careful, I might blind you with my awesomeness" in bright yellow letters. His brows knit together for a second when he first saw you, and then he pulled the mug away from his lips and gave you a once over.

"Well mornin' sunshine. What are you doing up so late?" he murmurs, and you just shrug your shoulders, climbing up onto the counter so that you could reach the higher cabinets.

"May I assist you, Miss (Name)" JARVIS cut in, and you flash the ceiling a smile, as if the A.I. was an actual person. You kindly tell JARVIS no, and he leaves you to your own devices.

Tony eyes you, taking another sip of his coffee, and can't help but notice that you're wearing nothing but a flimsy night-shirt and a pair of shorts. They don't match what-so-ever, and that makes enough sense to him; he's pretty sure that you don't own a matching set of pajamas. Hell, he's pretty sure that you don't even own a matching pair of socks, with how many mismatched ones you wear.

The whole time though, you could feel him eyeing you, and worse yet- you could smell him. His scent was musky, had a dull hint of oil, and was very appealing to you. You're incredibly thankful for the plug that you have in, or else you'd be leaking slick profusely.

_**Damn biology** _

The one thing that you do find to be incredibly noticeable though, is the fact that your nipples are poking through your shirt, as if they're searching for freedom. You didn't put a bra on, because, well, to put it simply, it takes a great amount of effort to get a fucking bra on after a shower. So, to cover your modesty in the best way possible, you sling an arm across your chest casually, holding a box of graham crackers to it like it was your baby.

When you slink your way back off of the counter, Tony avoids all boundaries and comes up to sniff your neck. You freeze up for a moment, and then you involuntarily tilt your head to the side a bit; to provide him with better access.

"T-Tony, ever heard of...boundaries?" you whimper, still not making any indication of moving. You've had a soft spot for the man ever since the two of you became teammates, and you can't help but to be excited about the possibility of your fantasies being played out. _Right here. Right now. Preferably on that counter over there. It's cool surface will feel so nice against your heated skin, the height just enough that he could easily pick you up and grab your hips to get the right angle-_

Your dirty thoughts are halted when Tony pulls away just enough to make a comment.

"Trust me (Name), I've heard of boundaries, but I'm just letting you know that every part of my body is telling me to fuck you right now. So, if you don't want that, I suggest that you head back to your room. Don't know why you wouldn't though, I mean- _he gestures towards the length of his body_ \- **look** at this, absolutely irresistible. Phew, did it just get hot in here or is it you? Dammit-" you shut up his rambling by suddenly dropping the boxes of food to the floor, the contents spreading out on the the linoleum. Tony looks at you in shock, and then he's laughing to himself when you literally wrap yourself around him, pulling him until you're pressed against the (color) counter.

"Oh, well, hello there." he jokes when you start not-so-subtly grinding yourself against his thigh. You groan and tell him to shut up before he does just that, placing his lips over your own in a fiery kiss. It's nothing fancy, just quick little kisses and the wrangling of tongue. You even hit your nose against his when you tried to change the angle, but that issue is quickly eradicated when you tilt your head the other way and meet his lips again to continue the passionate dance.

When the two of you separate, it's only a moment before he's laving his tongue over the expanse of your neck, mapping out the territory with vigor. You whimper and sigh pleasurably under his ministrations, and can't help but to clench around the little plug inside of you, your body desperately wishing for something bigger. When that little thought flits through your mind, you arch your back a little bit and moan.

"Alpha...need-please!" you whine, and you absolutely hate Tony because he's teasing you when he moves away, but then you love him because he's working your shorts and panties down your legs. You help a little bit by lifting your feet to toe them off, and then Tony sinks to his knees, and you come out of your heat-laced haze just enough to knit your eyebrows together and stutter a response. You freak out for just a a minute and then you delve your fingers into yourself, which causes you to emit a groan, and Tony looks at you oddly but ignores it when you pull the small plug out of yourself, just to set it on the counter.

Tony figures it's just another one of those odd mysteries like tampons and birth control.

"Whaaaa?" If you were in your better mind, you're pretty sure that you would've just slapped yourself in the head, but unknown to you, Tony's chest swells with triumph. He's rendered you nearly speechless and has barely touched you yet. He doesn't answer you verbally, 'cause Tony's always been better expressing himself with actions, anyways. So he leans into your womanhood, and licks it from top to bottom.

"Fuck" you harshly whisper, you're not sure why though, considering that the rooms are soundproof. Or, well, that's what Tony says, at least. Being any louder feels wrong though, like if you were too loud, then you would break the little "bubble" that you and him had formed around you. Being quiet made it better, like all the kisses and little sighs were secrets only the two of you could know.

Tony went slow, lapping at the slick leaking from you with his warm tongue, eliciting soft cries from between your kiss-bruised lips. You shifted your hips every now and then when Tony's facial hair actually managed to tickle you, and you oddly found that it added to the whole appeal.

Tony moved upwards a bit, and suckled on your clit, applying pressure to it with his lips. You close your eyes at the sensation and grip onto the counter top, your fingertips turning white from the amount of pressure that you were applying to them. Your hips undulate in little circles around the warmth of his mouth, instincts overriding your coherent thought. You don't notice that you're visibly shaking until Tony pats your thigh in a gentle manner and hums, sounding pleased with how you were reacting to his touches. You groan, and almost yell at him when he moves away from you, but then he taps the insides of your knees and you spread them, taking the hint.

This time, he delves in with fervor, no longer working with long, languid licks, and now using rough, short licks. He slithers his tongue inside your entrance and licks at your inner walls, tasting your slick as it rushes out of you in rivulets. Your breathing is erratic and your heart is pumping so hard, trying to keep up with the activity. The building pressure in your core starts to pulse, and then Tony licks up to your clit again, and gives it a little nip.

That is ultimately your undoing.

The pressure releases all at once, all of your muscles spasming in tandem as your orgasm washed over you. You're not sure how long it lasts, you just know that when you came down from your utter bliss, your hand was wrapped in Tony's short hair and their was the shattered remains of a vase on the floor. You look at Tony and he looks back at you- he's just as shocked as you are. After a couple of glances in between the glass and each other, the two of you start laughing.

You don't know why your laughing, it could just be the endorphin's that the Omega's body produces after orgasm, but mainly, you're laughing because you, out of all people, would be the one to break a vase in the throes of passion.

With no words spoken, Tony stands back up and scoots you a little bit farther down the counter, so that the two of you are farther away from the glass. Tony has the mind to request JARVIS to send Dummy up to clean it. You can't help but find that adorable, considering that he's trying to protect his Omega from any possible harm. Whether that be DoomBot's or broken glass, it didn't matter as long as his Omega was in the possibility of getting injured.

The two of you had the mind to wait until Dummy was finished cleaning up the glass and was back down in the workshop before you started up again, no longer being able to wait.

Tony slid his pants down and kicked them off, while you made work of his shirt. He was wearing a simple wife-beater, and you marveled at the taut skin of his chest and stomach as you lifted it up over his head, enjoying the view. You finally noticed then that you were still wearing your shirt, and so you slipped that over your head, too. When you were both finally naked, Tony lined himself up with your entrance, sharing another kiss with you as he slid it up and down your womanhood, teasing you.

"What do want, (Name)?" he murmured, pressing chaste kisses along your collarbone. You groaned and tried sliding closer to him, but to no avail.

"You know what I want Tony." you hissed, feeling flustered and just wanting for him to be inside of you already.

"Or maybe I don't, you never know..." Tony had a cheshire like grin on his face, and you hated it and loved it all the same.

"Just stick your dick in me already, Tony!" you harshly whisper, grabbing onto his shoulders and digging your nails in a little bit to emphasize how annoyed you were getting.

"Wow, (Name). You have such a way with words..."

"Tony, shut up."

"No, seriously, we should put it in a book-"

"Shut up, Tony"

"Or a shirt, I could have it here by Monday, you'd love it-"

"Tony, I'm gonna break another vase and this time it's going to be over your head."

"Jeez, you're a feisty little thing, you know that? Fine, I'll grant you your greatest desire." with that, he started to push himself into you, and the previous argument is over. You moan and grip onto his shoulders harder, anchoring yourself to him. Once he's fully settled within you, he pulls back out, and pushes back in again. He continues this little method until he's got a good rhythm going that has him making small grunts and you moaning with every thrust.

"T-Tony...Alpha- fuuuuuck..." you drawl, closing your eyes and arching your back so that you can lean your head against the cabinets. His thrusts are driving deeply into you, and you can feel the pressure in your core building again, and you bite your lip, an involuntary action that you seem to have the habit of doing. He groans and thrusts faster, his knot already beginning to swell. You rock your hips against his own in tandem with his pounding thrusts, and you rake your nails lightly down his back, eliciting yet another groan from him.

"Name)... Omega...fuck look at you- **unnh** " he grounds himself further into you, and you can now feel his knot beginning to catch on your entrance with every outgoing thrust. You moan and thrash a little bit on the counter top, reveling in the feeling of his member rubbing against your most intimate of places. He shifts his legs a bit to get better footing, and then he hits that spot.

"Holy shit TONY!" you blatantly yell, and your thrusting yourself back again him and you two are kissing again, sloppily making out as he focused on that specific spot within you. You could feel yourself getting even closer, ad then Tony bit into the bonding glands on your neck and you were done. You closed your eyes and lost touch with the world. You could feel and hear everything but it was all blurry in your orgasmic daze. Tony was soon brought right up there with you when his knot fully expanded, and then he was coming into you, muffling his cries into your shoulder.

When you finally manage to come down from your high, you lazily smile at Tony, eyes droopy. He pecks your nose and your smile gets bigger as you work on slowing your breathing. The kitchen is filled with nothing but the sounds of your combined breathing until Tony finally speaks up.

"So, uh, that escalated quickly..." he mumbled, actually starting to look a little bit shy about the whole ordeal. You can't do much but grin and talk languidly, but you manage.

"P-put that on a-shirt." you quip, and Tony's laughing again, shifting a bit to get in a more comfortable position. You sit there in silence for a few more minutes and then you notice something.

"Tony."

"Yeah?"

"My ass is numb." you giggle a bit at that, but it's a serious problem. _Your ass is numb and you're uncomfortable dammit._ Tony senses your slight distress and scratches behind his neck.

"Well, the kitchen counter isn't exactly the optimal place for copulation, but- I think this went well." he jokes, and you shoot him a harmless glare. He rolls his eyes and leans down a bit to wrap his arms around your back, and then he heaves you up so that you're wrapped around his waist.

When Tony heads for his room, you argue that you have more pillows than he does and he just sighs and acquiesces, turning around and heading the other direction towards your room. Once in there, the two of you work into getting into the bed and into a comfortable position, and that turns out to be you on your side while Tony spoons you. You can hear him murmuring sweet little promises in your ear as you drift off to sleep.

Your vibrator would just have to sit this one out.

**~Extended Ending~**

An Alpha can detect the beginning and end of a fertile Omega's cycle sooner than the said Omega. You're heat had lasted 5 days, and when you woke up on the 6th, Tony wasn't laying beside you. He must have sensed the end of your cycle and decided that you wold be okay on your own for a bit, even if you were gonna be a bit clingy for the next couple of days. _New bond mate hormones and all of that fun shit,_ you thought blandly.

You fell asleep naked, because, _who really needs clothes_ , and so you went over to your closet to find an old shirt to throw on, since you weren't planning on doing much today.

What you find when you open the door confuses you- but then your confusion slowly boils into anger. You slide all of the shirts, checking each one, and you scream out in frustration.

Each and every article of your clothing is gone, and has now been replaced by shirts in different colors, all of them saying in bold print-

**"Just stick your dick in me already, Tony!"**

You decide that you can't possibly walk through the tower naked, so you throw on the degrading article of clothing and slam your door open, the door stop just barely stopping it from making an indent with the doorknob.

You try your best to cover the words going across your shirt, and angrily stalk towards the living room. When you walk in, you see all of the Avengers lounging on various pieces of furniture.

"Well hello sleepin' beauty." Bucky joked as he sipped from his coffee mug, quirking an eyebrow at your attire. You don't give him any time to interrogate you when you spot Tony walking from the kitchen.

"Hey guys so I was thinking- oh SHIT!"

"TONY! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE SO I CAN KICK IT!"

"Shit! It's a joke! You'll think it's- just.. NO! Put the vase dow- (NAME)!" he ducks just in time to avoid the vase, and then he's running for his life as he scales the couch in one jump and runs off in some unknown direction, with you chasing him down like a bloodhound.

"What was that about?" Natasha tried, once the sounds of Tony's screams drowned out. She was immensely entertained by the sight of you throwing vases at Tony, maybe a little too much. Steve just shrugged his shoulders and took a sip from Bucky's mug of coffee, which earned him a glare from said person.

"I really just don't question shit anymore." he declared, and everyone shook their heads in agreement, all deciding that that was the best way to put it.

Little did they know, you eventually caught Tony- and the two of you ended up having makeup sex in the lab, the stupid shirt lying in a crumpled heap along with other articles of clothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did that satisfy you my lovelies? I had fun writing it! Please let me know what you thought! Thank you for your patience and I love you all so much! Stay beautiful my lovelies!


	6. Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For your 2nd anniversary, you conjure a little surprise up for Thor, your bond mate.

"May I please have another one?" you tried, but the waitress whisked past you so quickly that she didn't catch a word of what you said. Or she was ignoring you, but to keep your good mood you went with the former rather than the latter.

Thor look at the dismay on your face, and slid his arm over to your side of the table. Before you could stop him, he took your glass in his grasp, and smashed it on the floor; efficiently causing all conversation around you to stop instantly.

"My lady requests another!" he bellowed, and you couldn't help but to blush at his antics. Although, his assertion of dominance over the whole restaurant sure did work for you. You looked at him with pure adoration through the cracks of your fingers as not one, but _three_ waitresses come running over to assist the two of you.

A waiter came by with a little sweeper and vacuumed all of the evidence before making a hasty retreat. One of the waitresses,  _her name tag said "Alice",_ pours another drink for you in a new glass while the other two try to calm Thor down before the manager is alerted of the situation.

Once the situation has calmed down, you can't help yourself when you quickly mouth "sorry" to _"Alice"_. She just pulls a rag out of her apron, and wipes up a splatter of (F/D).

"Aw, don't worry about it honey, mine's like that too. Been bonded for four years, and she  _still_ makes sure to scent me all up before I leave for my shift." she chimed happily, and you actually don't mind the idle chatter.

"Your Alpha sounds like a wonderful woman." you reply, and she stuffs her now (F/D)-soaked rag back into her apron pocket before looking at you and smiling.

"Thank you, I like to think so too. Your's is a keeper." she winked at you, and sauntered off back around the corner before you could reply. You focus your attention back on your mate,and give him a chastising look.

"Thank you, Thor, but you don't need to go around smashing glasses for me."

He looked at you like he was almost offended, and straightened up in his seat; with his chest puffed out, and his shoulders squared.

"My Omega deserves the best, whether it be (F/D) or finery. I would smash a million and more gauntlets if it meant that you'd be treated with the kindest of servitude." he retorted. You swear he's so articulate and passionate that even his farts are majestic.

That thought alone made you have to stifle a giggle into your glass, but Thor didn't happen to notice, thankfully.

You set your glass down and placed a hand over his much larger one, and smiled sweetly.

"You're great Thor. You really are. You deserve the best too, and that's why I have a proposition to make." you whispered, and you watched as his face slowly scrunched up into one of confusion.

"And what just might this proposition be?" he inquired tentatively. You patted his hand, and thought about telling him now, but you could sense people's eyes on the two of you. Apparently, some of the other customers thought that the two of you were some kind of freak show or something, and kept on not-so-subtly glancing over at your table every few seconds.

If there are eyes, then that means that there's also ears, and personally, you don't feel that this is a conversation to have in public. So you tell Thor exactly that and pay for the bill. ( _You make sure to leave an excellent tip for Alice.)_

You slid yourself into the drivers seat of the car and started it up before heading back for the tower.

 

When you're back home and settled, you sit on the edge of the bed as you voice out your thoughts; the ones that have been clouding your mind for the past 3 months.

"So, I know that our two year anniversary is coming up..." you started. Thor's eyes widened with worry, his arms pausing in the movement of removing his red shirt. He finishes slipping it off before rushing to answer you.

"Aye, I know of the occasion." he replied quickly, and he must think that you thought he forgot, because he went on to ramble the exact ** _date, hour, minute, second,_** that the two of you first coupled.

You reassure Thor that this isn't about that, and that you are amazed by his memory before continuing with the topic at hand.

"Have you ever thought about being in the...family way?" you try, hoping that he'd get the hint.

Instead he doesn't, and nods his head as he talks, a habit that you're not about to tell him about. _It's actually kind of cute._

"Marriage is a Beta- ritual, is it not?" he asks, and you sputter and slap a hand dramatically over your face, and steel your nerves before grabbing the bull by the horns.

"Not like that. I mean have you ever thought of having pups?" you watch as his light blue eyes light up with a twinkle of excitement.

"Pups!? Aye! I have! I mean- just a little." he clears his throat and squanders his excitement a little before he ends up bouncing off of the walls.

"You're an Alpha, you can't help it. Neither can I. That's why I was wondering if we could maybe...try?" you ask, you nervously wring your hands as you wait for his reaction.

What you didn't expect though, was for him to pull you into a breathe taking kiss. Literally. When you made an attempt to get air into your burning lungs, your lips made a loud smacking sound against his. He pulled away from you with a brilliant smile, and instead pulled you into a hug; alerting you of his arousal.

"(Name)! I would be more than thrilled to couple with you in the hopes of achieving fertilization!" he whisper-yelled, and you let out a bit of a snort. _Well, that's one way to put it._

"I can tell..." you slyly remarked. You leaned further into the hug until Thor was pushed onto his back, and squirmed out of his tight embrace. You swung a leg over his and straddled him, before making work of his trousers as you peppered kisses along his chest. He made no move to stop you, but he still looked at you oddly, his erection now tenting his briefs.

"(Name)...but you are not in heat yet?"

You poke the tip of your tongue into his navel as you shimmy your way further down his body, and purr.

"You're not the only one who get's excited about pups." At that, you pull his thick member over the waistband of his briefs, and lick a stripe up it. He groans throatily, and bucks his hips up involuntarily. You take that as a go- ahead.

Still holding his member, you lick up and down it languidly; teasing him. When your tongue flicks to the bulbous head, you dip it into the slit atop it, tasting the beginnings of his arousal. You continued this method until his thighs are shaking with need, and his cock is leaking a steady stream of pre-come. Once you've decided that he's had enough, you lick one last stripe before sinking your mouth over him. He let's out a guttural moan that nearly sounds like your name, and closes his eyes.

You pay attention to the head for a bit, just sucking lightly and swirling your tongue around it. Once you're satisfied with the hitch in his breathing ,you take more of him into your mouth, stopping right before he hit the back of your throat.

There will be no porn-worthy deep-throating tonight, because you've discovered that you have a terrible gag reflex. You found this out in the most _wonderful_ of ways, too. The first time that you had offered to go down on your beloved mate, it went pretty well, until you had become overzealous and tried taking him into your throat. When it triggered your gag reflex, you choked around him, causing Thor to climax from the sudden change of sensation. You did not expect expect him to spill his seed so suddenly, so when he pulled his softening member out, you sputtered and coughed, effectively drenching your shirt and the carpet with his cum.

You were embarrassed as fuck because you know that swallowing is what Alpha's prefer to see, and you actually didn't mind the taste of him, not at all. But you were taken by such surprise _and porn makes it look so easy._  You apologized about thirty times, and for each and every one he reassured you that it was _"perfect"_ and that it made him feel _"How do you Midgaurdian's say it? Amay-zing?"_

Back to the task at hand, you work your mouth over his member fluently. When you hollow your cheeks on the up-stroke, he throws a hand in your (H/L) (H/C) hair to grasp it. Bobbing your head up and down his shaft, you bring a hand up to play with his balls, and he yells a litany of gruff curses. He tightens his grip in your hair, and moans breathily.

"(Name)... _Omega._ I-I'm going to- _**augh.** "_using this as an opportunity, you pull off of him and swipe the back of your hand across your chin to wipe off the spit gathering there. He shoots his head off from the pillow, a sound that nearly resembles a whine comes from him, and he bucks his towards you, trying to regain the friction that's been lost. When he gives you a desperate look, you salaciously winked, before plunging your mouth back down onto his member. He threw his head back against the pillows and bellowed like a wounded wolf. You're merciless, bobbing your head up and down, rolling your tongue against the throbbing veins.

He thrusts his hips up a bit into your mouth, and tugs your hair just a little bit harder. His body does a full on tremble as he calls your name out hoarsely, and orgasms. You swallow until the thick fluid stops spurting against the roof of your mouth, and bring your head back up with a vulgar *pop*. You flick your tongue out to catch a drop that'd run down your chin, and crawl back up his body; planting a kiss on his rough, chapped lips.

"(Name), that was fantastic." he breathed out, lazily opening his eyes. You nod your thanks, and cuddle up with him. He offers to return the favor, and boy does that sound ever endearing, but you claim that you're too tired, and you really are. He tells you to remind him to repay the favor some other time, and you _promise_ that you will.

****

It's been about a week, and you're only three days away from your heat. That is if your cycle decides to stay on schedule for once. 

Since you and Thor had discussed it, you couldn't help yourself but to look up ways to up your chances of conceiving. You were willing to try anything ranging from odd positions to herbal tea. When you were making a tea called "Milk Thistle" in the kitchen earlier, Natasha had walked in and raised an eyebrow, giving you a knowing look. You just gave her a wink, and bring the mug up to your lips, hiding a grimace with the ceramic when the dull taste hit your tongue. _Can't have too much sugar, wouldn't be good for estrogen production._

That's okay though, because Thor has caught the same baby-makin' fever. _Heh, should trademark that shit right there._ He can't stop himself from constantly trying to feed you. It may seem silly, but it's a basic core instinct for Alpha's. Every time he comes back from Asgard or even just walking into the room, he has a new delicacy in hand for you. You don't mind it, in fact, your body expects it. Plus, getting fed by a sexy demi-god really isn't all that bad. 

The extra food he's giving you is meant to provide nutrients to your body, while also helping to build a store of energy so that you can couple as many times a possible during your heat.

Essentially, to explain it in a nutshell, he's trying to fatten you up.

Every time he hands you food, you just smile graciously, and thank him. Then you eat the food to let him know that he is taking good care of his Omega. The other's took notice of it much later than Natasha, but Tony was the first to actually say anything. _He did it in classic Tony fashion, too._

When you were sitting at the main table with the other Avengers, eating Chicken Alfredo, Tony came sauntering in with a tote. Without a word, he slammed it down on the table, flicking it with him fingers until it was nearly on your plate.Everyone stop their conversations and watched the exchange.

"Um...Tony? What's this?" you question, eyeing the bag suspiciously. When it comes to Tony, you have every reason to be wary. With a slight look of fear, you reach into the bag and grasp whatever's inside. What you pull out makes you blush. It makes Steve blush, too. It makes Clint and Bucky give low whistles.

In your grasp is a deep (F/C) corset with black lace and garters to match. It really is beautiful, you just preferred that you didn't receive it during the middle of dinner. Everyone watches for your reaction, and so you ask the least expected question.

"How'd you get my size right?"

Clint snickers and Natasha nurses her drink languidly.

"I have my resources."

"Well, alrighty then, um- thank you?"

"Yeah, whatever. I'm awesome, I know." with that, he scooped a large amount of food onto his plate, and slinked back down into his lab.

"Tony! We're supposed to eat- as...team." Steve's complaint dies off when the elevator doors slide shut, and Sam pats him on the back sympathetically, knowing how much spending time together meant to him. You stuffed the lingerie back into the bag, and secretly thank the Gods, Satan, hell, who ever will listen, that Thor wasn't there to witness the gift.

You wanted this to be a surprise.

You know that your heat is going to be hitting you full throttle here in a couple of hours, due to the annoying cramps in your back and abdomen. So while you still have the patience and mind to do it, you slip on the lingerie. _Can't be that hard, right?_

How wrong you were. After about five minutes of fumbling with clasps and laces, you finally decided that you were gonna need help. Sliding on a robe to hide your modesty, you run over to Nat's floor as quickly as you can; not even bothering to risk using the elevator. When you make it to her room, you just enter without knocking. Nat is sitting on her black leather couch, and lifts a perfectly shaped eyebrow before beckoning you with a pat on the couch. You take a seat, and try to catch your breathe before you pull off your robe.

"Hey Nat. So I was wondering if you could help me with my lingerie?" you stutter out. You finish shucking the robe off and turn around to show her the stubborn clasps.

"Well, "Hello" to you too, (Name)." she argued, but she reached her lithe fingers up to the corset and began piecing it together. You roll your eyes.

"Hi, Natasha." you chime exaggeratedly. You swear that you can _feel_ her eye roll.

"So, for Thor, I'm guessing?" she asked, now working on the lacing going up the sides. Your playful demeanor shines through brightly.

"Oh no, babe, this is all for you." you joke, and she shakes her head at your nonsense, making her bold red hair bob along her shoulders.

"Then why am I putting it on you?" Natasha purrs, playing along. You giggle a bit and turn your head to give her a wink.

" 'Cause babe, it adds to the excitement!" Both of you break out laughing then. She finishes dressing you by tying a little bow on the front of your chest, and leans back to examine her work.

"Huh, Stark didn't do too bad." she teased, and you slapped her shoulder lightly in complaint. Her face took a more serious look when she glanced at your belly.

"So...you're gonna try?" she inquired. You sighed, and bit your bottom lip a bit; out of habit.

"Yeah, you mad at me?" you look away nervously, knowing that this is a rocky topic to be on with her. She surprises you by beaming a smile that seems out of character for her.

"Mad?! The only way that I'd get mad is if I'm not deemed as "Aunty Nat"!" she chides, and you exhale a breathe that you hadn't known you'd been holding.

"Of course, of course. You'll be the first to know, other than Thor, I promise." you smile at her and thank her for helping you out with the _damn **torture** device_ that is a corset, and head back to your room, the robe tied tightly around you as you go.

__

 

It's been four hours since then, and your heat is hitting you _hard_. You've asked Jarvis to make the room cooler, but he denies it, saying that if he were to set the temperature any lower, then your room would be in sub-zero temperatures. You groan and have to bite your tongue as not to curse out the poor A.I. You absolutely hate the fact that you can't take the lingerie off, even though it feels three times too small and irritating to your hot skin, because you know that if you did, then you would be ruining Thor's surprise.

_His Omega, wet and ready in bed while dressed in sexy negligee; more than prepared for your Alpha._

You like to imagine that that'd be quite the a sight to see. At least that's what you're hoping, anyways.

When you look around yourself, you find it both deeply pleasing and funny at the amount of pillow and blankets that you have surrounding you. They are all gathered up in an odd circular shape; almost like creating a barrier around the bed. You can't chastise yourself too much though, because you just can't stop instinct. You're nesting; attempting to create a nice little area for you, your Alpha, and your possible pups. Of course humanity has evolved, and you will be birthing your babies at the hospital, but that doesn't stop the strong urge to gather all things that smell like Thor.Shirts, pillows, blankets- it doesn't matter. If it has his scent on it, then it's gonna be added. When you hear the knowing sound of Thor landing on the roof, you feel another gush of slick push out of you. You let out a high whine, and refrain yourself from just going up there yourself and **_"greeting"_ ** him.

After what feels like a eternity, _but was probably only two minutes_ , you finally hear the door to your floor clicking open.

"Lady (Name)! I have returned to our humble abode!" he bellowed out, as if the clunking sounds of his boots on the floor wasn't enough to alert you that he was back at the tower. You wanted him to find you, so you bit your tongue and wrung your hands in the sheets to keep yourself from keening to him. He picked up on your silence quickly.

"(Name)?" he calls out. He's searching for you. Undoubtedly, he's already caught your sweet scent. You know this for a fact, because earlier when you were in the kitchen getting breakfast, Clint threw a fit about how sickeningly sweet you smelt. How he worded it exactly was:

 _"I'm out of here. (Name) reeks of heat so badly that I'm concerned that I'll get diabetes."_ Then he promptly walked out of the room, fingers pinching his nose and bowl of cereal in hand. It's not your fault that Clint is an Omega. To Alpha's, you smell heavenly, but to other Omega's, you smell like a fruit gone sour. Beta's can barely even catch the smell; it just doesn't seem to faze them.

"(Name), where have you-" Thor came upon you in the bedroom, and interrupted himself. Seeing him standing in the doorway, obvious tent in his pants, you finally allowed yourself to call out to him.

"Thor..." you mewled. You writhed on the bed endearingly, trailing your hand down across your navel teasingly. He shot across the room like a bullet.

"You look stunning..." he whispered lovingly, a tinge of awe lacing his voice. He ran his large, calloused hand along the negligee, feeling the soft silk beneath his fingers. You closed your eyes, humming when he leaned down, took the laces between his teeth, and pulled back to untie the bow. The laces fell freely to the side; revealing your soft (s/c) breasts and belly to the air. Thor watched as your chest rose and fell with each shaky breathe of anticipation.

"Thor, don't tease. I've been waiting all day for you to- _fuck_." you hissed when he ground his hips roughly against you. The friction was just enough to make you gasp explicitly. You've been in such a daze that you hadn't even noticed that he'd straddled your body. Keeping his weight off of you the best that he could, he reached back behind you to unlatch the clasps. His large fingers weren't nimble enough to pull them out of the hooks, so he took a large amount of the smooth fabric in his grasp, and yanked; popping the seams. You felt slick pooling beneath you, creating a mess on the sheets. Thor noticed your arousal, and breathed in your heat scent heavily, before letting out a low rumble of a growl.

You wrapped a hand in his thick, blonde locks, and yanked his head down to your own. You hissed in pain though when you miscalculated the trajectory of the kiss, and ended up slamming your forehead against his. _Smooth, (Name). Smooth._

"Shit, sorry about that. Love you." you apologized, cooing the "Love you" childishly. He shook his head at your strange ways, and turned his head so that your lips could meet- without giving each other a concussion. While the two of you were lip locked, Thor pulled his pants down and kicked them off. You noticed the movement, and were pleasantly surprised when you realized that he was going commando today. You separated yourself from him, and gave him a look.

"I had an inkling that you'd be starting your heat soon, my love." he argued to your look. You rolled your eyes, and motioned for him sit up. he leaned forwards, and ghosted his lips over yours just the littlest bit, before sliding down your body. You sat up too, shrugged off the rags that was once your lingerie, and ask him what he's doing. Spreading your knees apart, he nuzzles your inner thighs.

"I've made a promise, and it'll be my delight to fulfill it." he declares, and before you can remember a promise that he's made to you recently, he licks up along your slit. Oh, _that_ promise. You gasped sharply, digging your fingers into the pillow beside you. He lapped up along your wet sex, tasting your slick. His tongue rubbed between your swollen folds, eliciting small gasps and embarrassing sounds from your throat. You've been so worked up all night that it doesn't take too long for you to be brought to the precipice. You whined as you neared your release, clamping your thighs against Thor's head to keep him in place. He wasn't going anywhere, but you weren't taking any chances. When he tongued at your clit, you let out a squeak of a moan.

You would of been just fine with cumming right then and there, but this isn't what you've been fantasizing about all night.

"T-Thor, come up here." you keened. He gave you one last agonizingly slow lick, and slid his way back up to your body. He understood what you wanted, and he was just as willing. Taking a peek, his member was swollen and hard; the head purple and leaking with need. He lined himself up with your dripping heat, and you stopped him. Taking a hold of his shoulders, you flipped him over onto his back. Of course you couldn't actually flip him over by yourself, but he got the hint and rolled over instantly.

Now that the two of you were fully undressed, you pushed your chest and climbed on top of him. Without a word from either of you, Thor watched as you took a hold of his throbbing member, ans sunk down onto it. His hands flung to your waist, and his head thunked back against the bed. He let out a groan of pleasure, and closed his eyes. 

"Omega, you're rather... _feisty_ this time around." Thor joked, aghast with your actions.You just rocked yourself on his cock greedily, letting out a small moan of appreciation. It's not your fault that you're so worked up. Since you and Thor had talked about the idea of having pups, your body has been producing hormones in order to up the chances of success.

In a nutshell, it basically means that you're horny as fuck.

Thor lifted his hips to meet your little thrusts, stirring his member within you. That wasn't enough for you, though. So you braced your hands on his chest, and lifted your hips up off of hum, just to sink back down on his length. 

"Augh-jesus, fuck!" you panted. You lowered your head in a tired, submissive manner, and reveled at the pleasant pressure against your walls. After building up a pleasurable rhythm, Thor took a firmer hold of your hips, and flipped the twp of you over so that he was the one on top of you.

"Alpha, what are-"

"I feel that you've had your fun, but now it's my turn." he interrupted. You let out a small sound that sounded like a squeak when he pulled out, and thrust back into you roughly. Then he did it again, and again, until he was almost literally jack-hammering into you. The bed frame was creaking madly; the sound of skin hitting skin filling all corners of the room. Above all, the loudest sound in the room (hell, probably the tower), was your combined moans and curses. With every mind-blowing thrust to your core, Thor would let out a rumble of a growl. You would let out a mewl or a call of his name or "Alpha".

"(Name), I'm going to- _urgh."_ he interrupted himself with a strained moan. You got the point though, considering that his knot had swelled enough to begin to catch along your walls every time he pulled out. With his knot rubbing against the glands within you, you felt yourself getting even closer to your climax, you allowed yourself to ramble filthily.

"Come on Thor- fuck me. Fill me up with pups. Do it!" you panted. His breathing got heavier, and his thrusts quickened before he replied.

"Would you like that, Omega? Being swollen with my seed?" he enticed, like holding meat over a wolf. You circled your hips; gasping when your pearl would brush up against his pelvic bone. You raked your nails down is back, undoubtedly leaving half-moon marks in is skin.

"Yes, please, yes!" mewling, Thor let out an unintelligible curse as his knot fully popped, and released within you. You let out a weak, pitchy gasp, as your body accepted the intrusion willingly. Your velvety walls clamped down around him out of instinct, and you bucked your hips wildly. Thor knew your body's cues by now, so when he felt you tense up around him, he leaned down and nipped your bonding glands. You let out an almost silent scream as your body undulates underneath him.

Feeling physically and emotionally satiated, you couldn't help but to smile at the way Thor pet your belly between the two of you; it was way too early to tell, but you had a good feeling about this. You're guessing Thor felt it too, as he stroked your tummy lovingly as he waited for his knot to go back down.

**~Extended Ending~**

You walked into the kitchen, where everyone was seated, and slapped down your folder from your doctors appointment. Everyone looked at you oddly. Good, you have their full attention.

"What's Thor the god of?" you question. Bruce piped up from his corner at the table.

"The god of thunder?..." he knew he was right, but the look on your face told him, and everyone else, otherwise.

"Nope, wrong He's the fucking god of fertility." you joked. Tony gave you a "you're a dumbass" look.

"Hey, Einstein. You know that you made your pregnancy announcement 7 weeks ago, right?" he snickered, like you were the dumbest person on the planet. You threw him a smile, and took the ultrasound pictures out of the manila folder, before stepping back and waiting.

"You're kidding. You're still mad at me for showing that video of you smashing a window during a back flip on the big screen at town square, and this is just a prank to get back at me. Right?" You shake your head, and Tony laid his head down on the table in a manner that said _"Fuck"._

Natasha glanced from your belly, your face, and back again, before getting up and hugging you.

Steve didn't understand the sonogram, since he's never had a reason to learn about them, so you explained to him as Bucky watched along with. He was also confused, but not willing to admit it, yet.

"Alright, see, this is the date, time, possible gender, and a marked dot represents a fetus."

"But there's three."

"Yup, told you. Thor's the god of fertility, I swear. The books got it all wrong, fella's."

Clint snickered when he heard that.

"Jesus, first his hair, and now it's his semen. Everything about him is fucking mighty." he jokes lovingly. Then, out of nowhere, Tony straightened up and raised a soda can.

"To Thor's mighty semen!" he called out.

Everyone else raised their various drinks, and repeated the statement. Hell, even Steve did it shamelessly.

"To Thor's mighty semen!"

You sacked your hand over your face to hide our furious blush.

You can't wait for Thor to come home so you can tell him the happy news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Although- Loki's is nearly done, so be ready for that soon! 
> 
> (I purposely misspelled amazing, to show how Thor was trying to pronounce it, just in case any of you were wondering.)
> 
> All of you guys are so supportive and awesome, thank you! I'm amazed by how popular that this became, I never expected it to grow as big as it did :)
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't been on here at all! For personal reasons that I'm not comfortable going into detail with, we had to go to South Dakota last minute.  
> There was no internet. The only time I did have access was for 10 minutes at a hotel in Chicago, Illinois. (That place has scary drivers) xD
> 
> But I'm back! Hope you guys don't hate me too much <3 Love you all! Stay beautiful my lovelies! Leave comment, please!


	7. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lokiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, what more do I need to say? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, while I was writing this I was dealing with some WICKED AS FUCK period cramps.
> 
> Kind of sets the mood, right? With all of the heat cramps that the reader experiences in these stories...
> 
> I don't know.
> 
> I'm in pain.
> 
> It's 3:00 am and I'm running to WAL*MART to get tampons.
> 
> I'm so sorry if this sucks.

"Alright, alright, well, when I was a 5 I drew in my mom's College Anatomy books." you declared not-so-proudly, and Clint snickered. You shot a glare in his direction. "What?"

"You must have been an awful child, (Name)." he muttered, and Natasha flicked him on the forehead. Bruce had a horrified look on is face- as if defacing literature was the 7th sin. You pshawed, waved your hand as if you were swatting away Clint's ignorant comment, and went to work on proving your child-self innocent.

"They were black and white pictures, I had a new pack of scented markers, and that's that." you shrugged and giggled, pointing to Loki to let him know that it was now his turn to tell the others something he did as a child. Loki sighed and rolled his eyes before joining in your guys's odd little game.

"I turned that oaf that you people call my brother into a horse one time." he said, with a tone so simple that he might as well had been reading a grocery list. Everyone looked at him oddly, and then turned their attention to Thor. He sat up straight and smiled a dashing smile, as if he were fond of the memory. _Thor gets weirder and weirder._ There were sprinkles dotted through his teeth from the poptarts that he'd been eating- but yet he still managed to appear majestic.  _  
_

"Aye, he speaks the truth, my friends." he declared with that mighty boom of voice that only he could accomplish. He successfully spayed the person sitting across from him- _Bucky_ \- with crumbs. Bucky's face scrunched up with disgust as he brushed the little crumbs off of his jeans. 

"I apologize, Brother James. For I never meant to shower you with my favored sugar covered pastries." Thor apologized immediately, and while Natasha wasn't laughing, she had a small smirk and a certain light to her eyes that suggested that she just might start soon. Bucky waved his hand as a gesture of forgiveness and Thor smiled- once again showing his white teeth adorned with sprinkles.

"Well, that explains why he's always so fucking majestic. Must still have some horse in 'em." Tony yelled, wiping his hand over his mouth in pure mortification that it's taken him this long to discover Thor's secret. You snorted in the most un-ladylike of fashions and attempted to cover it up with a cough, failing horribly and bursting out laughing.

You and Tony both laughed at the oddness of the situation, while Steve and Bucky looked at each other confused- still trying to work out this odd world of magic that the rest of you all seemed so accustomed to. _So he was turned into a horse once....?_ Once you recollected yourself enough that you could talk without stuttering, you pointed to Steve next and told him that it was his turn. Steve's face blossomed into a dark blush. Bucky snickered- _crumbs forgotten_ -foreshadowing the fact that he knew exactly what Steve was going to say.

"Well-uh..." he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, and everyone leaned in to hear him regale an unforgettable tale from his childhood. Bucky nudged him with an arm and pushed.

"C'mon, Stevie" to which Steve replied with an exasperated "Fine."

Bucky leaned back- seeming pleased with himself.

"When I was 8- _stop looking at me like that, Buck_ \- I got mad at this jerk right here"- he hitched his thumb in Bucky's direction-"and put paste in his sandwich." Tony looked like he was about to say something smart, but Bucky continued with the story.

"Sure did- had to go to the nurse when my lips sealed shut." he slid his hand along his lips, before squeezing them tightly together in a pucker. Steve playfully kicked his shin out of the corner of your eye. You smiled fondly at the two, finding their odd playfulness absolutely adorable. _But while they may be adorable, 'cause, I mean, they're both hot as fuck, no denying that, you only have eyes for one person; your best friend, Loki._ You think fondly of your crush while the two boys fight.

"Yeah- that's just about the only way that you can get him to shut up."

"Can it, ya punk."

"Jerk."

"I'm hungry" you broke the playful bantering between the two, and let it be known that you haven't eaten in the last hour. Tony rolls his eyes melodramatically, and stares at you with a look of awe on his face.

"We just ate, like, an _hour_ ago."

"But I'm hungry _again_." you retort.

"You're always hungry."

"Soooooo...?" you try, attempting to get him to prove his point. You leaned in and shook your head slightly at the same time- silently asking him to continue. He sighed and pulled out his wallet from his back pocket, one that looked very similar to all of yours. Due to him having a large sum of money,  _that's the understatement of the century,_ he created a small little case that was impenetrable by ultrasonic rays, meaning that no one could possibly scan you, and get your social security or card numbers. Looking back up to the rest of the group, he asked the best question that you could ever hope for.

"Anyone up for Chinese?"

 

**                                                                                                           
**

 

After you ate, you had some time to kill, so you slipped on a pair of (F/C) shorts to get a little more comfortable, and sought out your favorite frost giant. When you found him sitting on the couch, you snuck up to him until you were right behind him. You knew that he knew that you were already there.

"Hey, guess what?" you sing-songed. The victim of your taunting kept their eyes on a rather stodgy looking book, but acknowledged you all the same.

"What is it this time, (Name)?" he huffed.

"You wanna hear a .... _secret?_ " you lower your voice on the last word, adding to the dramatic effect. You glance around quickly to make sure that no one else was around, before focusing your attention back on him.

"(Name), if your words are meant to be confidential, wouldn't it be rather uncanny to speak them **aloud**? I could just read your mind, you know."

"Don't be a sourpuss, Loki!" you whined, and you smacked him on the arm, earning a glare from the raven haired man.

"Fine, I will entertain your need to tell me a "secret"..."

"Yay! It's very special, so you have to promise not to tell anyone!"

"I said _fine_ , (Name)."

"No, verbal assurance is not enough. You have to pinky swear!" you yelled triumphantly, holding out your pinky as a gesture. He raised a single eyebrow so far that it nearly met with his hairline, but he held out his right pinky in offering.

"Such odd gestures you mortals have. The linking of our smallest digits means _nothing_ to solidify a vow." he tsks, and you reach further out and force him to link his pinky with your own, his hand larger in comparison to yours. You tug on his finger and he tugs back, finalizing the pinky promise. A thought flits through your mind, and you can't help but to voice it.

" _We_ have odd gestures? It took a whole _year_ for Thor to understand that smashing your cup on the floor isn't how you ask for more. So many cups, ruined..." your sentence tapers off, feigning sympathy with a moment of silence for the many cups that have been lost on the floor of the communal kitchen. Loki scoffs.

"Besides the point, don't you have a "very special secret" to tell me?" he argues. You nod your head and clamber up onto the plush couch so that you're seated right beside him. He looks at you questionably. You use your hand to brush away some of his raven locks, and then you lean in towards his ear. Once you're by his ear, the ghost of your breathe against it making him involuntarily shiver, you take a quick breathe of his scent. It's a relaxing scent of earth and leather, with a slight twinge of something.... _something else_. You can't pin it, but you _know_ that scent. It's actually quite alluring. You shake your head, remember your purpose for being this close to him, and lick up the side of his face; from the line of his defined jaw to his temple. Once he's realized what you'd done, he made a disgusted whine and pushed you away, wiping at his face madly.

"You mewling quim! How **dare** you!" he snarls, and you don't even have the ability to care whether or not he's gonna turn you into a frog again, because you're laughing too hard. So hard in fact, that no sounds come out from your lips except for high pitchy gasps every time you manage to breathe, your hands clenching around your sides as you try to support yourself against the couch. When you can stumble out a few words, they're barely comprehensible.

"L-Loki! You- haha, seen... your f-face!" you scramble out, and then you're back to laughing full on again, letting out the most unlady like of snorts and hollers. Loki doesn't seem to mind too much, though; he's too busy wiping at his face like a wet cat. You imagining Loki as a wet cat doesn't help the situation, and you find yourself laughing even harder, making desperate attempts to try and even out your breathing.

When you finally do, you're panting and trying to apologize to Loki, who keeps on deliberately ignoring you.

"Loki... I'm sorry." you try, pouting out your bottom lip in hopes that you'd get him to laugh, too. Instead, he doesn't even acknowledge you, and reaches the remote to start scrolling through the channel selections. You give up on words and resort to sprawling out on the couch and laying your head against his lap. Reaching your hand up to his face, you poke him. And poke him, and poke him, and poke him.

Eventually his facade falters and he forms a smile and looks down at you, threading his hands through your hair in a rather gentle manner. You know that all is forgiven then. You and Loki are best buds, have been since the two of you realized that your personalities were almost equal. You were both stubborn, mischievous, and you could both transform into a "frosty smurf" as Tony liked to call it. Loki can do it since he's obviously from Jotunheim, but you can do it thanks to your elemental powers.

"Dove, I appreciate every which way that you are a troublemaker, believe me, but please keep your tongue to yourself." he declared. Mischievousness shining brightly, you winked at him and acted without thinking.

"Oh really? You don't like it when I do this?" you retort, before you shoot up from his lap so that you can lick his face again, only to miss and end up licking his neck. He makes a low hissing sound that nearly sounds like a growl, pulls your hair a little tighter to the point that it almost _hurts_ , and suddenly shoves you from his lap, sending you to the floor. Your eyes flash yellow as you pull yourself up and rub your injured ass.

"Loki, the fuck?!" you yell after him. He says nothing as he stalks down the hall towards the elevator, but once you start running after him, he's gone in a wisp of green; leaving you in the hallway hurt and confused.

What the hell was that all about?

****

 

You honestly felt bad about what you did, yeah it was kind of dickish, but you guys joke around like that _all the fucking time_. Loki has turned you into a frog not once, but _twice_ , and you've never remembered going as far as ignoring him for **five days straight.**

You thought that he was just being testy when he rejected your offer to train. You hid your disappointment with a smile, told him that it was fine, and went to train with Pietro instead- thinking nothing of it.

Later that afternoon, when you tried chatting to him about how you accidentally electrocuted Thor in the pool earlier- he barely even looked at you, much less held eye contact. He just went on reading the same stodgy book from before, turning the pages languidly. You just shrugged and figured that he must be really into his book, and left it at that.

You _still_ didn't say anything when he stopped eating dinner with the rest of the group. He would usually sit in between you and Tony, and with his absence you picked at your meals- simply moving the food around your plate rather than eating it. You felt bad because you knew that Bruce had made your favorite, and that it was rude not to eat it, but you just couldn't open your mouth without the fear of losing your composure.

You wore those weird hand cover-ups all the time, so that no one would notice that your fingertips had frozen over with sadness.

Unbeknownst to you, Natasha and Steve shared a worrisome look from across the table.

If they knew that you were secretly dying inside, then they didn't mention it.

 

It's the eighth day of Loki ignoring you, and you're at your weakest point at the moment, but you still make an effort to be upbeat and cheerful. When you walk into the living room, you see Loki sitting in the (F/C) chair by the couch, and you actually start to feel nervous. The room is filled with the loud voices of Clint and Bucky as they play a video game, madly smashing the buttons in an attempt to move their karts faster. You turn your head a bit and throw a smile towards Natasha, who returns your affections by blowing a kiss your way. You make a grabby motion in the air, and hold it tight to your chest- like it's the best thing that you've ever received. Natasha sighed as Steve continued his ministrations on her feet- she had won a bet against Steve,  _which you have no idea what for,_  and so Steve was giving her a foot rub as her reward.

You take a deep breathe and spin back around so that you're directly looking at Loki.

"Hey, Loki, you wanna play a round of Mario Kart with me when the boys are done?" you offer. Clint makes a scoffing noise and smashes the buttons on the wii controller in an erratic fashion, effectively knocking Bucky back a few paces. What Clint didn't know, though, was that Bucky had a lucky star in his arsenal. When Clint was knocked off of the rainbow road by the sparkling Yoshi, the place number going from 1st to 12th, he went ballistic- going as far as smacking Bucky's controller out of his hand. By then it was too late; he had already crossed the finish line as 1st place.

"You fuck! You evil fucking FUCK! I was in 1st! You can't just push a guy off the track when he's right at the finish line!"

Albeit your rather unforgiving mood- you had half the mind to make a "that's what she said" comment, but in the end, you'd held your tongue.

"All's fair in Mario Kart and War." Bucky retorted- already setting up for the next race.

Clint repeated Bucky's statement in a high, whiny voice, which resulted in Natasha leaning forward from the couch- and slapping him upside the head.

You giggled halfheartedly at your teammates antics and turned back to Loki to talk to him again, looking at him hopefully.

"So, what'dya say? I'll even let you pick which track we ra-" you stopped yourself short and ended up stuttering when Loki shot out of his seat; attempting to stalk his way out of the room- away from _you_. That's when you lost it. You'd been holding your tongue ever since this whole fucking thing started, and you were

_**So.** _

_**Fucking.** _

_**Done.** _

"Wow, can't even stand being in the same room as me now, huh?" you scoff, and that has Loki turning on his polished heel and exclaiming, _"What?"_.

"Oh! Well would you look at that everyone! He can talk! Thought you lost your vocal cords with how silent you were!" you make a wide gesture towards him and clap your hands solemnly.

Loki's eyebrows knit with confusion as he stumbles out yet another confused, _"What?"_.

That only fuels your anger- causing you to lash out without mirth.

"Don't you dare "What" me! You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about!"

"I-I'm afraid I don't, (Name). Just-" Loki's silver tongue has absolutely turned to lead at this moment, and you can feel everyone's eyes on you; their previous tasks forgotten. Nobody bothered to mention that your hair had begun to turn into flame; the hot, orange tendrils nearly licking the ceiling. 

"Why won't you just fucking talk to me!"

"If you would just-"

"What did I do wrong?!"

"You didn't do-!"

"What did I do to make you _hate me_ so much?!"

"I could never hate-!"

"I-I'm sorry! _**I'm so fucking sorry** **!**_ Is that what you want to hear?!"

"I'm not mad at you!"

"You are a fucking **_liar_**."

"No! (Name), please! No!"

"Then what do you want?!"

"Nothing!

"You know, with how fucking eloquently you speak all the time, you sure do suck at lying."

"I'm not lying! If you would just calm down and let me explain, then we wouldn't even be having this fight!"

"Then tell me what I did wrong! I just- I just want my friend back! Please..." your voice turned pitiful at the end, your loud tone dying down, and you couldn't stop the sob that passed through your lips.

"(Name)..." Natasha piped up from her spot on the couch, her voice sounding concerned. You spun around to look at her and saw her face darken with the intent to _kill_. You were crying, hot, wet tears were running down your cheeks, and soaking your (F/C) shirt. You've never cried in front of anyone on the team. You only cry in the confines of your room, when it's dark and no one can hear your agonized sobs. Your current moment of vulnerability is not lost on your other teammates.

Natasha springs up from the couch and pulls you to her chest- being able to do so safely since your hair had stopped emitting flames. Now in a saddened state, your body was cool, your skin turning a slight blue color as frost sprinkled your (S/C) skin.

You finally break in her comforting hold, allowing yourself to sob heavily as Natasha strokes your head and nuzzles your neck slightly, giving small, reassuring licks to your bonding glands. It's nothing sexual, but as an Alpha, her hind-brain is focused on trying to calm you down, and showering your bonding glands with attention is a sure-proven way to put an Omega at ease. Her own scent becomes slightly more fragrant, so that you are able to scent her properly. It's a factor of biology that you're incredibly thankful for.

You don't have to lift your head to know that the rest of the group is at unease, because the whole room absolutely _reeks_ of distressed Omega. You can't help it, when you feel particularly unhappy,your body releases a particular scent to alert the others of your pack that an Omega is tremendously displeased.

As the Alpha's in the room- Steve, Bucky, Natasha and Loki- all catch a whiff of the sickening smell, their faces scrunch up in unison, and all eyes turn on Loki.

It's Steve who breaks the silence, never the one to allow injustice, and you swear that you can _feel_ the rumble that comes from his chest through the soles of your feet.

"Loki, I think it would be best if you left the room, _**now**_." he growls, causing you to whimper into Natasha's shirt, who just holds you tighter and mouths to Loki _"I will kill you. Not right now, but I will."_

Loki goes to say something, but Bucky makes a snarling sound himself in warning, and so after a few minutes, when the sound of boots clicking on the floor fades away, you know that Loki had gotten the hint and left the room.

When you were finally calmed down enough that you could talk without losing your composure, you pulled away from Natasha's comforting warmth. You crossed your arms over your chest and thanked Clint when he offered you a box of tissues to blow your nose. Being an Omega himself, he understood the situation that you were in; how the emotions were wrecking your mind. Once you were positive that you'd blew half of your brain into the tissue, you finally spoke.

"Thanks, you guys. I'm sorry I acted like that." you admitted. You felt vulnerable, and embarrassed, but your friends weren't gonna let you feel that way for long.

"(Name), it's okay. Loki has been a dick for the past couple of days, and he shouldn't have messed with your emotions like that." Clint offered, and you shook your head, agreeing with him. Bucky threw an arm around your shoulders and offered his condolences in the best way that he knew how.

"I could kill him for you. You know, if you wanted me to." Bucky pointed to himself proudly with his thumb, and that elicited a giggle from you. You told him thanks, but no thanks, to which shrugged and disentangled himself from you, before retreating to the kitchen to go grab your favorite tub of ice cream.

"I know what'll make you feel better, (Name), why don't we all just have a nice night in, huh?" Steve tried, and you shook your head happily, feeling loved by all of your teammates. Bucky came back with the ice cream, throwing a blanket over you, and Natasha cuddled up beside you as she flicked through the movie selections. Bucky sunk to the floor and laid on his belly, reveling in the feeling of the soft carpet. Steve sat on the recliner, and eventually Tony and Bruce came crawling out of their lab, popcorn in tow.

****

 

When you woke up, you were laying on the couch, blankets entangled around you. You were too hot, so you kicked them off, making odd jerky motions with your legs when they got tangled around you ankles. You used the soft glow of the tv to find your way to the elevator, and found the cool walls of the lift comforting.

"Uh-hi, (Name)" a deep voice spoke and you jerked up against the wall. To your utter horror, a gush of wetness dribbled down your thigh- staining your sweatpants. _Is there a saying for being shocked into a heat? I bet Tony could come up with one right quick._ You thought randomly, despite the situation. When you turned towards the voice, your eyes fell upon no one else but _Loki_. You try to say something, but make an odd mewling sound instead. _Well fuck, isn't this just the cherry on the top?_

"(Name)? Are you- _oh my..."_ he smells the air heavily and looks at you inquisitively, now noticing the growing evidence on the front of your pants. Natasha's earlier ministrations must have set off your heat- which made sense considering that she was paying so much attention to your bonding glands. You groan, and shoot a glare at Loki. You may have just started your heat, but it certainly hasn't built up enough that it _really_ effects you. Plus- you're still really hurt from Loki's earlier actions.

"Save it, Loki. You've proved that you don't want me around, I'll just go to my floor and-" at almost beautifully comedic timing, JARVIS alerts the two of you that their has been a failure in the system, blaring red lights flashing slowly overhead. 

"Tell Tony to wake the hell up then" you hissed.

After a few minutes, JARVIS told you that Tony had refused to wake up, and was therefor most definitely not fixing the elevator. You huffed and slid down the wall until you were sitting, and stared at the other side, still refusing to look at Loki. After what felt like an eternity of awkward silence, Loki spoke up.

"Listen, (Name). I'm sorry for the way I've been acting."

"Why have you been acting like a dick?"

"Well, it's not that simple-"

"Loki, we've been friends for 3 years, I don't know if we're still friends now, but just know that you can tell me anything, okay?"

"We're still friends."

"We are?"

"Yeah, what made you think we weren't?"

"Oh, silly me- did I just imagine you ignoring me for the past two weeks?"

"I really am sorry."

"Tell me why."

"I can't."

"Tell me."

"I-I can't, it's just that..."

"Just fucking tell me already."

"I'm just kind of.."

"Would you fucking tell me already?! You've caused me enough stress! Just tell me and we can work th-!" your tantrum was derailed when Loki closed the space between the two of you, and sealed his lips over your own. You tried backing out of the kiss and pressed against his chest with your hands out of surprise, but after a few moments, your hands stopped pushing at his chest, and your lips moved with his own. He sensed your acquiesce and pulled your body tighter to him, moving his lips in a harsher rhythm against your own.

When he finally released you, he was panting, and rushed to speak before you had the chance to.

"I don't know whether or not you wanted that from me, but I wanted it from you. If this isn't what you want, then I'll leave you alone and forget about this silly crush. But just know that I love you (Name)."

Deciding to just grab the bull by the horns, you grabbed his shirt collar, and yanked him back into a kiss. It was his turn to be surprised now as you backed up until he was pressing you against the wall. You removed your lips from his, but neither of you spoke, you simply went on by instinct; hands cascading over each others bodies, tugging and pulling on suddenly too-tight clothes. It's been so long, so long since you realized your particular feelings for Loki, and all of that pent up tension, frustration, anger, love- is rolling off of you in waves. Heavy emotions guiding your actions.

Your hands rushed to his shoulders, expecting to feel the cool leather of his cloak on your fingertips, but instead felt bare skin. Looking down curiously, you find that all of your clothes- both yours and his-are pooled around the two of you in a haphazard pile. Not exactly in the right mind to give a fuck how that happened right now, you pick your leg up, and hitch it around his thigh; an offering.

Loki decides to be a little shit and ignore it.

Instead, he reaches a hand down to your womanhood, and teases a finger along your slit. Your body jerks instinctively towards the touch, a small sharp intake of breathe proving your impatience. He strokes it up and down a few times, until it slips lower, probing at you slick-drenched entrance.

"Lokiiii, don't tease!" you whined. Loki just looked up at your face, and made a rough rumbling sound in his chest, before shoving three fingers into you at once- not giving any time for you to adjust before pumping them in and out of you roughly. You keened at his actions.

"Is this what you wanted, Omega? You want your pretty little Omega quim filled with your Alpha's fingers?"

"Ngh!" you answered, contenting yourself with mouthing at his shoulder, trying to keep your cries to a decent volume. You've only ever hear Loki say these words when he's insulting someone, and it just... it's working for you, that's for sure.

While he's pumping his fingers into you, he stretches his thumb up to toy with your swollen clit, flicking it in rough, circular motions. You jolted towards his touch and blushed at the filthy sounds that your activities were producing.

"Fuck, Loki...mmm" He slid his finger back and forth, his thumb plucking at your swollen clit like a harp. He was moving his hand faster now, the motions making his pale arm brush against your chest repeatedly. You let out an animalistic breathe out in reaction to the pace of his fingers increasing. Your eyes widened just slightly when he curled all three of his fingers in a "come hither" motion, and worked them in a short, jabbing motion. You widened your legs an almost unnoticeable amount, and rolled your whole body against his hand, attempting to gain the friction that you needed to finish off. Loki noticed that you were near your precipice.

"That's it, (Name). Cum on my hand, get it all wet with that hot slick of yours." he whispered dirty in your ear. You could feel the beginning of your orgasm pulsing in your core, and before you knew it, you were releasing sporadically.

You groaned high-pitched, and you drew your thighs close together. Your walls clamped down on his fingers tightly, as you bucked your hips in tandem with the pumping motion of his fingers.  Your eyes fluttered shut as your orgasm washed over you in waves, head thunking against his shoulder as you bit at his shoulder. Your breathe stuttered out in warm gusts, and you were too caught up in your pleasure to take full, satisfying breathes. 

Instead of letting you relax, and come down from your high- he quickly took his finger out from you, and ignored your wanton protests. Taking hold of your sweat-slicked hip in one hand, and his shaft in another, he roughly guided himself into your inviting heat. With how wet and lax your walls are from your previous orgasm, he's able to slip in fully with ease. On impulse, your walls clench around the pleasant intrusion, causing the both of you to take a shaky, inward gasp. Making up for time lost, Loki wasted no time in starting up a determined rhythm.

Sliding in and out of you quickly, he let out hot puffs of air with every thrust, adding to the heat building within the encased lift. You answered his groans with small mewls and gasps. When his pulsing member hits that little ridge deep inside of you, you curve into him, and let out an explicit shriek.

"Alpha! Fuck!"

Hearing you, his _Omega_ , calling him by his given presentation, opens up a door of need that almost scares him, but feels too good to stop. Letting out a determined snarl, he roughly takes his hand that he was using to support himself off of the wall, and grabs our other hip with it, before lifting you. You kicked your legs out to wrap around his waist in fear that you'd be dropped, and look at his eyes to see what the hell had gotten into him.

His pupils were blown, the blue usually within them only a thin orb around the black that had overtaken them. You legitimately whimpered.

Smirking with a deviousness that i not lost upon you, he grips your hips harder, before completely pulling out- then shoving back in to the hilt. He's following his body's needs now, and is driven by instinct to do nothing but give the both of you intense pleasure. He pounds into you with such force that you can actually feel yourself sliding up the wall, but all that you can do is writhe on his thick member as he takes control of the situation.

"See, (Name), this is what I can give you. I can...give you-ughn- what you want." he groans out, punctuating each word with another thrust. Again, again, again.

"Yes...." you hiss, not sure what you're truly answering too, considering that he didn't even ask you any questions. He circles his hips again in order to find that special spot within you again, and when he does, he jackhammers into you.

"Hm? Isn't this what you want? My cock, my knot swelling within your core? Is that what you want, you dirty minx?"

"Nghn!"

Just because he could, he slowed his thrusts down to a torturous pace, and demanded that you give him a proper answer.

"What was that?"

"Move!"

"Move what, (Name)?"

"Your..."

"My...?"

"Your cock! Fuck me with you big, throbbin- _christ_!" he finally had decided to stop teasing you, and resumed his previous pace, only now it was harder, and impossibly faster, too. Using your hips as a leverage to move deeper within you, the noises coming from down below are  much more obscene, causing your blush to darken further. You feel your impending bliss approaching quickly, and you let it be known by keening to Loki. Moving your hips in tandem with his own. The sounds of skin slapping skin filling all corners of the room, your core leaking slick profusely.

"Alpha! Loki, _oh my god_ -" You mewled pleasurably. You could feel his knot swelling; pulling slightly on your velvety walls on the outward thrust in resistance. Member pulling in and out of you with a rigorous fervor, he panted huskily in your ear, nipping along the lobe in the process.

"Come on, dove, let it all go." and with that, he bit at your bonding glands, holding his teeth to the swollen glands as you let out a squeal of delight.

Arching your back so far that your head banged against the metal of the wall, you clamped down on him harder than you ever had before. Letting out a moan that soon gained volume, you reveled in your orgasm as Loki worked you through it, until his own came crashing down on him. His hips gave a couple of final, slow thrusts, and his knot popped fully, stretching you to the point that it would have hurt if you weren't currently drenched and wanton from your heat. His teeth sink just that much further into your bonding glands.

When you both finish riding the final waves of your combined releases, you finally let your weakened frame give out. Slumping against the elevator wall, you sink to the floor; pulling Loki with you. You wrap your arms around him as a means of keeping him tethered to you, before cooing at him when he hugged you tightly- making sure not to shift too much. The two of you sat there in silence, you nuzzling your face against his chest as he stroked his nimble fingers through your (H/L) (H/C) hair soothingly.

**~ Extended Ending~**

After what felt like being slumped there forever, yours and Loki's pleasant conversation was interrupted by the elevator suddenly whirring back to life, and the cheery elevator music doesn't come back on, but is instead overridden by a well-known voice.

Tony's.

"Finally, Plan G worked. Fucking finally. Lock the two of you in a room, and you fuck like rabbits, got it." he drones surely, and you groan, slinging an arm around Loki's waist and trying to ignore him for now.

You can't kill Tony.

You're just too tired at the moment.

Later, though. Definitely later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was my first time writing anything that consisted with angst, so, how'd I do lovelies?
> 
> Well, this chapter turned out a lot longer than I thought it would. *-*
> 
> Hope you guys all liked your time with Loki! Love you all! Omg, bookmarks?! You guys are too sweet! I never thought that this would ever become so popular! Stay beautiful my lovelies!


	8. Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Natasha have been together for about a year or so, fighting alongside each other with the other Avengers. All is going well- until you come back from a mission.
> 
> Natasha has a hunch that it's gonna be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm just gonna explain this right here. 
> 
> In my fucked up little mind, Female Alpha's have a very particular body makeup. Female Alpha's anatomy consists of them having both a penis and vagina. The only differences really are that the Female Alpha does not possess a clitoris- because their penis is meant to be the main erogenous zone on their bodies for the purposes of mating. 
> 
> Also, they do produce slick, but only very minute amounts of it. It is in no way comparable to the amount of slick that an Omega can produce.
> 
> I hope that this clears up any possible confusion that this chapter may cause!

 

You ran full speed at Natasha, making a botched attempt to earn back some of your dignity before she completely kicked your ass. Jumping up and using your core to twist yourself around, you aim for her stomach. For a precious second, you thought that you were going to finally get a good hit in-

-but that was before Natasha caught your right calf and spun, causing your body to smack against the ugly orange mat that was once beneath your feet.

You heaved and coughed an ugly cough as your throat itched. You were totally exhausted, every heavy breath making your throat drier. You yearned for a nice cold drink of water but didn't have the energy to drag yourself to where your bottle lay.

Actually, you didn't dare to move a _single_ muscle.

The two of you had been sparring for the past 3 hours, and this was the longest break you've had by far since the two of you had begun. You laid there, panting in a vain attempt to get oxygen to your burning lungs and groaned when Natasha squatted down and settled herself onto your hips.

"Ugh, Nat- I'm trying to breathe here," you grumbled half-heartedly. You were out of breath, to the point that your chest actually ached a little, but having your girlfriends groin pressed against your own wasn't too bad of a compromise.

Who needs oxygen anyway?

Being the amazing girlfriend/Alpha that she is, Nat had gotten your (F/C) water bottle and was pressing the spout against your chapped lips. You gulped at it quickly and sighed in relief once you'd had your fill. When she takes it away and sets it to the side, you make a sound of disapproval.

She "pfft's" at you and leans forward a little bit, so that her face hovered above your own sweaty, red one. While you were looking ugly with your hair sticking in all directions and sweat running down your face, she managed to look fucking fantastic.

How the fuck she managed to stay so flawless after a sparring session was _completely_ beyond you.

She was obviously very flushed herself from the harsh exercise, but the pink tint dusting her features only added to her beautiful complexion.

Nat's warmth seeped through her gray sweatpants, and your abdomen burned in a familiar way as a result. You let out a small whine in response to it, instantly attempting to cover it up with a cough. You didn't get away with it, though, because with Nat being your Alpha and all, she could not only hear but also _smell_ your arousal.

Her lips formed into a smirk.

"If you were dying then you wouldn't be able to talk right now- or moan like you just did," she whispers, warm breath cascading over your red face. To add to her point, she shimmied her hips just a bit, making her hardening prick press against your heated slit.

You sucked in a cool breath of air and jutted your chin out determinedly.

"Fine, if that's how you want to play..." you mumbled mischievously, and to emphasize yourself, you lifted your hips to press further against her; teasing her in the only way that you knew how.

This teasing went on for about a whole ten seconds before she took control of the situation. With a low rumble bubbling in her chest, she grabbed your wrists and pinned them above your head. You squirmed as the smell of her dominant pheromones soaked into your senses, looking up at her dreamily as she began to grind herself against your body sensually. Whilst doing this, she let out the smallest of moans until they eventually combined to become a low growl as her cock reached full mast.

You mentally cursed to yourself for not inserting a plug earlier when Nat had asked you to spar with her because now your panties were completely soaked with slick.

Natasha must have also noticed the new occurrence with your body because before you know it, she's burying her nose into your hair and scenting you heavily.

"Fuck, (Name), you smell fucking heavenly," she breathed into your hair. You nodded and spoke between pants.

"Heh...all your fault," you whispered. Encouraging her to continue, you pulled your hips up to meet with hers on every one of her down thrusts.

The two of you may have been wearing clothes, but the friction was still _fucking fantastic_.

She slid down just a bit so that she could get at your neck, kissing her way down to your collarbone.

One of her hands let go of one of your wrists in the process and instead slipped it under the band of your sweatpants. As soon as her lithe fingers were fully inside of your pants, she cupped your mound and dug her palm roughly. You let out little puffs of breath as she sought out your clit, and when her eager fingers finally found it; you gasped shakily. Using two of her other fingers that were not occupied with your clit, she drove them into your slick entrance, successfully creating small squelching noises. Although the lewd noises were most definitely heard by the both of you, you were too aroused by your mates ministrations to even _think_ about laughing.

You used your free hand to tug at Natasha's hair, and she got the hint quickly. Obliging to your silent request, she kissed and nibbled along the length of your neck. You whimpered without really meaning to when she nipped at your collarbone, making her smile into your sweaty skin. You started panting when you realized that you were getting close and writhed against the gym mat uncomfortably.

"Nat, p-please!" your voice cracked as you whined for her to bring you over the edge. She responded by scissoring her fingers inside of you, spreading your slick drenched channel even further apart. With your labia spread apart, she had better access to your clit and took full advantage of it.

"You like me fingering you, baby?" she paid special attention to your clit and alternated between lightly pinching and swiping her fingers from side to side.

"Yes! Please, Nat, come on-!" you stopped talking when she moved all of her fingers so quickly, that if you weren't producing so much slick then the friction would have hurt.

"Come on, (Name). You can do it. Come for _me_ , come for your  _Alpha_." she ordered, and you babbled some sort of unintelligible response as you came, writhing and moaning along the way. Your world went white for a bit until you finally came down from cloud nine; vision hazy and dreamy.

Pulling her hand out of your pants with a satisfied smile, she made sure that you were looking before she brought her slick-covered fingers up to her lips; slipping each one individually into her mouth and moaning. Her pink tongue darted out between them as she savored your taste. Once every digit was cleaned to her preference, she popped them out of her mouth and glanced from your crotch to your lips.

"Mmm, if I had it my way- I'd be having you for dessert," she whispered. You shivered at her words and felt another wave of arousal rush over you.

"Fuck, Nat..." you groaned, blushing bright red from head to toe. You love messing around with Natasha, but you always felt too embarrassed after you came. Speaking of that, you finally took notice of the bulge in Natasha's pants _and_ the fact that she hasn't had a chance to come yet. Making your decision, you cup your hand around the prominent bulge and draw a low hiss from her. She slips her shorts down so that you have full access, and you go to work. Pleasing your Alpha has never felt like a chore -it's actually something that you _enjoy_ doing for her.

Taking her length in your hand, you give it a few strokes and kiss the head; smearing pre-come around your lips. You switch between giving little kitten licks to kissing just the tip of her cock as you warm up to the blowjob. Nat groans and allows this for a few minutes before she placed her hand on the back of your head and began to thrust her hips forward just a tad. You open your mouth willingly and begin sucking; gently at first.

"Oh god, (Name)" she groaned, and taking that as a good sign, you decided to go a little further. Swirling your tongue all around her cock, you reached a hand up and slipped two fingers inside of her wet channel. Her gasp turned into a low growl as you began pumping them in and out of her, attempting to draw out the best damn orgasm that she'd ever had.

"Look at you, such a pretty omega. Those pretty lips stretched around my cock. You gonna make me come, baby?" she cooed, looking down at you with a mix of affection and lust as she lazily pumped her hips towards your mouth and fingers. You nodded the best that you could and preened at her praise, the sound muffled since your mouth was otherwise occupied.

You took her deeper into your mouth, attempting to keep from gagging when the tip just barely poked the back of your throat. Knowing that you have a god awful gag reflex, she tugged on your hair gently until you let her slide out of your mouth with a wet pop. You slipped your fingers out of her womanhood as you waited for her to explain her sudden actions.

You looked up at her and wiped your chin with back the of your hand to get the spit that had gathered there, panting.

"Use your hands, (Name). Don't need you choking on me now do we?" she whispered lovingly. You nodded and gave a kiss to the tip of her cock before resuming your foreplay.

Taking her advice, you ease up on the sucking and instead wrap your hands around her length. She's already plenty slicked up from your mouth, and so you get right to jacking her off. Twisting your hands around her, you lean down and dip your tongue into her womanhood, and you're both surprised when she suddenly comes. She grips your hair a little harder as she rides out her orgasm, and you hold her ass and lick up any remaining semen off of her cock. Most of it ended up in your hair and even some got onto the mat, but at the moment, you didn't rightfully care.

Once she finally came back to earth, you gave her length one last suck before sliding off of it with a wet pop. You sat back on your knees, satisfied with your work.

Right when the two of you were about to head to the shower, the mission alert went off. You both groaned as you dashed to your room to get your suits on.

You got one look at yourself in the mirror, and cringed; your hair had drying semen in it, and you were still leaking slick from your previous orgasm. Not to mention- you absolutely _reeked_ of Omega pheromones.

Nat, bless her- got a wet towel to dab at your (H/L) (H/C) hair and handed you a ponytail. You thanked her and sprayed a quick sprite's of scent blocker on yourself in an attempt to make yourself smell a little less like a fucking _brothel_.

Natasha sniffed you and let out a small growl- not happy with the fact that her scent was no longer directly emanating from you.

Despite your many protests of-

"Nat, the whole team will know!" 

and

"You'll give away our covers!"

-she still insisted.

"Exactly. Means they'll know that you're _mine_ ," she declared. You had no choice but to finally allow her to nuzzle your cheek just a little bit to repossess a scent-claim, before the two of you headed out for the helipad.

 

 

Slamming the heavy door to the roof level of the building, you suddenly realized that you were fucking screwed. The agent that's been on your ass for the past ten minutes or so burst through the door, and began to stalk towards you. You watched his hand closely as he waved a weapon tauntingly at you; murmuring lewd remarks.

"Nowhere else to go, sweetheart. It's just you and me," he taunted. You scowled at the pathetic excuse for a man and looked around yourself; trying to draw up a means of escape. All there was was roof, roof, and more roof. There wasn't anyone up there with you, because the rest of the team was busy on the ground level. You tried to remember if the blueprints that you had scanned earlier had shown any fire escapes, and groan inwardly when you recall that _no, there was not._

_Fuck._

While he sauntered over to you, you couldn't help but feel like you were about to retch. His scent was emanating all kinds of ill intent towards you, and it felt absolutely sickening.

You really wished that you had a gun right about now. Also, it's be really nice if your comm wasn't completely bugging out.

But that wouldn't be hard enough, now would it?

You could most definitely fight him. Hell- you could probably kill him with one blow on a good day. But you weren't feeling the greatest. Your stomach hurt, and your mind would go hazy every now and then, causing you to zone out at really bad times. _(That's how you lost your gun- zoning out at the wrong time and at the wrong place)_.

When he actually got nearly close enough to touch you, you decided that it was now or never, and bounded for the edge of the building. He yelled at you and even attempted to shoot, but all was forgotten as soon as your feet left the ledge. Your legs flailed as you attempted to prepare for the inevitably painful landing, and a small scream managed to rip out of your throat once you realized that this wasn't a very good idea.

_Go fucking figure._

Your scream was cut short though when your wrist was suddenly grabbed by a fast moving object. You hyperventilated for a second and looked up to see none other than Tony- zooming past in the iron man suit and heading towards the rest of the team. He took you away from the area of battle and lowered you down carefully, mumbling about what the hell you were thinking.

Once your feet were back on the ground, you instantly fell to your knees. Tony flipped his visor up and asked if you were alright.

"Yep...sure. I'm fine, I'm totally fine," you choked out. You felt like crying, still feeling pretty traumatized from nearly dying, but you held it back.

The adrenaline _really_ helped to keep you going.

Tony flipped the visor back down and flew back out into the fight, once he was somewhat convinced that you were at least physically alright. You stood up, brushing some dust from your pants, and instantly wished that Tony hadn't got you when you saw Clint and a _very_ unhappy looking Natasha coming towards you.

"What the _fuck_ was that?" she seethed once she was within ear-shot.

"It..ah was just..." you looked to Clint for help, and he instead gave you a look that clearly said _"sorry I'm not helping you but I don't want to die"_. Once it was obvious that Clint was going to be no help whatsoever, you went back to rambling. Looking everywhere but at Natasha, you told her what you did.

Once it was obvious that Clint was going to be no help whatsoever, you went back to rambling. Looking everywhere but at Natasha, you told her what you did.

"I had to uh...jump off of the building over there?" you tried, pointing at the building that you'd just leaped from 5 minutes ago. Nat gave you an unimpressed look, knowing that that wasn't all of it.

You sighed in defeat.

"And, um...I might've not known that Tony was going to catch me?..."

"You what?!" she yelled. You cringed back and instantly started apologizing, not even caring about the fact that your teammates had been yelling in your comms for you two to "get out of line of fire god dammit".

_Now it decides to work._

"Besides, I thought that you were afraid of heights!" she argued, even though you had said nothing but sorry. You finally picked up your head and found that Clint had disappeared into the area of battle, and finally looked directly at Natasha.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I really am. But my comm was nothing but static, my gun is gone, and I was being cornered by some fucking creep." you retorted. Nat's gaze darkened a bit at that last part, but you continued-

"and trust me, I nearly _shit_ myself when I jumped from that building. If there was any other option then I would have done it, but in this line of work- you don't really have a lot of choices. I didn't mean to scare you, love." you finished. You were just as upset as she was, and she looked so fucking angry that you were sure that she was gonna _hit_ you.

So imagine your surprise whenever she instead engulfed you into a crushing hug.

You held onto her tightly and breathed her scent in deeply, using it to calm yourself down. She did the same, grounding herself to the reality that you were here and that you were safe.

When she felt content enough to let you go, she pecked your lips and pulled back. You smiled and took in a deep breathe.

"Love you" you cooed.

"Love you too, brat," she cooed back.

 

 

 

As soon as the quint jet landed, you were all given a physical to ensure that none of your wounds were deathly serious, Once everyone got the go ahead, you all headed off for your seperate rooms. Well, all except for poor Clint- who got a bullet or two lodged into his leg. He was still getting stitched up when you and Nat met up outside of the med room. She tried to go another direction than you, and you instantly retaliated.

"Nooo, come with me," you whined. You tugged on her arm, and she lifted an eyebrow.

"What? Scared that you'll get lonely?" she teases. You groan and tug on her arm some more. 

"No. wanna spend time with you," you pleaded. She started walking into the direction towards the elevator with you, obviously already defeated. But she still kept on pressing on. You were never this clingy, and she was concerned.

"Okay. Well, what do you want to do?"

"I want cuddles," you decided. Why the hell you were being so clingy, you didn't know, but you felt this incessable need to be close to Natasha. She nodded her head and allowed you to lean into her.

"And what do you want to do as we cuddle?"

"Watch American Horror Story re-runs." You're not in the mood to watch any of the new episodes right now, since you knew that your brain was still too fuzzy to be able to comprehend any of the new information.

"Okay, (Name), let's go ahead and do that," she agreed. You made a happy sound in the back of your throat, feeling like the elevator was taking forever to get to your floor.

When JARVIS finally opened the metal doors, revealing your's and Natasha's room, you sagged in relief. Nat caught your arms, afraid that you were going to fall, and led the two of you to the couch. She laid down against the back of the couch, and man-handled you until you were pressed firmly against her. You nuzzled into her and yawned as she started flicking through the channels.

Once the two of you had settled on Freak Show (she thought that Asylum was distasteful) she petted your hair, dragging her nails lightly across your scalp to soothe you. You hummed contentedly, watching the clown in this intro murder a guy or two. ( See? You have every reason to be terrified of clowns. No matter what Clint might say).

About an hour and a half into Freak Show- you fall asleep.

 

 

 

You don't know when, but at some point, Nat had carried you to the bedroom. At least, that's what you're going by, because you know for a fact that you fell asleep on the couch. You also know for a fact that you're laying in a puddle of your own slick.

"Fuck me." you hissed to no one in particular. And, actually, that didn't sound half bad right now. Where in the fuck is Nat? Where in the fuck is your _Alpha_? She should have already sensed your approaching heat. You kicked off your sweaty clothes and half-assedly arranged them; creating a makeshift nest around yourself.

Sitting up in an attempt to get somewhat comfortable ( _absolutely fucking impossible_ ) you cringe when more slick leaks out of you. Steadily getting angrier and hornier, you yell out to an apparently missing Nat. Hell, you even used her real name, you were _that_ pissed.

"Natalia Romanova! Where the _fuck_ are you!" you hissed. Right after you did, a low moan rose from your throat as another cramp seized your body. You whine and curl up into a ball, trying to ignore the throbbing ache between your legs. You close your eyes and try to think of the least arousing things possible, and find that your thoughts are continuously penetrated by Natasha. Since that didn't work, you decided to try meditating; taking deep breathes.

That doesn't work either.

After that you just gave up and pulled the comforter over yourself. It made your already-too-hot body sweat but it smelt like Nat, her spicy ginger mixed with sweet oranges scent unable to be masked by the fibers of cotton.

It may have just been a few minutes later, but it felt like hours until Nat finally came into the room. You could sense her in the apartment before she even opened the door, and listened as you heard her take deep inhales of your own honey-sweet scent. 

"Oh, (Name), sweetheart. I'm so sorry." she announced as soon as she was within ear-shot. The bed dipped as she sat herself down, stroking her hand along the blanket covered lump that was you. You nearly leaned into it, but you were still pretty pissed with her. While you may have wanted to lean into her touch, you ignored your instincts and instead burrowed further underneath the blanket. She lifted the blanket off of you and tried to pull you into a hug, but you squirmed away.

"What's the matter?" she asks as she tried to wrangle the blanket out of your hands. You made a low hissing noise and squirmed harder. She tried to be nice about it, but eventually got tired of your unexplained resistance. Reaching up a petite hand to your neck, she grabbed it and pressed; _hard._

You huffed as your body went limp, slick leaking as a response to her assertion of dominance. Nat stops squeezing your neck and instead massages it; a silent apology for using your own presentation against you.

"Now, you are going to tell me why you are not allowing me to help you. Did I do something to upset you?" she asks, sounding genuinely concerned. It was amazing that she was holding back her own instincts just to comfort you, and that made you feel like even _more_ of a bitch.

"No" you huffed.

"(Name)" she sighed, seeing right through your sad excuse for a lie.

"It's stupid."

"Go on." she challenged.

"You...weren't here when I started the heat." you admitted, pressing your face tighter against the blanket in embarrassment.

"Is that what this is all about." she asks, tone light and comforting.

"Kind of."

"Kind of?"

"I thought that you didn't want me anymore." you sobbed. You hated being this emotional, but it's what a heat did to you. It made your hormones and -inevitably- your emotions go all haywire. She ignored your earlier protests and pulled you into a tight hug; rubbing your back in small circles. You sniffled a bit and tried not to get snot all over her nice shirt, but otherwise collapsed into her. She coddled you until you were finally breathing correctly again rather than just sobbing, and finally broke the silence.

"(Name), I would never leave you. I know how much that must have hurt, but let me explain." she began. You nodded into her shirt, and she took that as a sign to continue.

"Nick was being a dick and wouldn't let us leave from debriefing. I knew that you were on the cusp of a heat, and I shouldn't have gone. But I'm going to make it up to you, (Name). You just need to tell me how.?" she whispered lovingly. She pressed a kiss into your hair, and you leaned into it. Your body was really starting to react to her, and the throbbing in your loins became worse with every sweet word that left her plump lips.

"I know a way that you can start," you challenged. You could feel Nat smile into your hair, before she leaned back from you.

"And just what would that be?" she teased slyly. You snuggled closer to her and keened; done with being teased. She chuckled as she got the very obvious hint, and finally began to let her instincts consume her.

"Hush baby, I'm gonna take good care of you alright?" she cooed. You nodded enthusiastically and began to relax against her. She trailed her hand down along your side and rubbed your hip. You shifted and whimpered as she pulled your hair to the side and began kissing along your neck; laving your bonding glands with attention.

"Nat..." you whined. You could feel your abdomen clenching as your body released more slick in response to her ministrations. She continued to move down your body, kissing heated skin until she reached your sensitive breasts. 

You moaned quietly when she leaned down and ran her tongue across your pert nipple. She smiled as she heard your verbal response, and wrapped her plump lips around it. She reached up a hand to tweak your other one, lightly pinching and tugging to elicit small whimpers from your lips. After a few moments of this she moved to your other breast to give it the same treatment, repeating her previous ministrations.

"You okay, (Name)?" she asked between pecks, as she showered your body with kisses. You nodded since your words had been lost to the world. You were floating on cloud 9 as she neared closer and closer to your hips, teasing you by poking her tongue into your navel.

She tugged on your thighs when she had gotten close enough, and you let your legs fall apart so that she had full access to your warm cavern. Tilting her head ever so slightly she flicked out her tongue, swiping tentatively at your swollen lips. You quivered, as a warm, tingly feeling began to build in your loins.

You keened to your Alpha as she moved her tongue up and down your slick entrance; her tongue teasing at your folds. Her pretty pink tongue stroked up your womanhood languidly as she worked up to your clit. Natasha looked up at you with a smirk on her face, winking before she dove back in.  
  
Natasha started to eat you out with earnest, her tongue lapping intentionally for your pleasure. She would slip up to your clit for a few moments before she'd return to your entrance, dipping just the tip of her tongue in.

You hissed with pleasure and reached a hand down to her head, entangling your fingers in her hair. She growled playfully into your folds. and shrieked as the action provided intense stimulation. She continued this horribly pleasing action and you moaned as you were brought closer and closer to the edge. You could feel yourself reaching that precious precipice, and you moved your hips to chase her warmth...

Then she pulled away from you, leaving you high and dry.

"Fucking hell!" you shrieked madly. You shot your head up to reprimand her, and were no sooner pushed back down. You glared as Natasha slid back up your body, her pupils now blown with lust.

Before you could complain, she pressed her lips to yours. You moved your lips with hers willingly, a low whine building in your throat as you tasted yourself on her. Something that you found oddly... _satisfying_.

You could feel her shift as she lined herself up to your entrance, and you snuck a peek at her member. It was swollen with need; a drop of pre-come pearling at the tip. You arch your back in an attempt to speed things along, and huff pleasurably when Natasha slams it on home.

"Augh-Jesus, fuck!" you panted. You threw your head back in a submissive manner, and reveled at the pleasant pressure against your walls. Natasha began to move her hips in minute little thrusts; making her cock stir inside of you.

"Nat, fuck..."

"That feel good, (Name)? You like my cock in your little _Omega_ pussy?" she taunted. You let out a sound that probably only dogs could hear, and moaned when she pulled out again just to thrust back into you roughly. The bed began to creak as she picked up speed; the sultry sound of skin hitting skin filling all corners of the room. The room was also filled with your's and Nats sounds; loud moans coming from you and low grunts and growls coming from her.

She looked like she was about to speak, but interrupted herself with a strangled moan. You've slept together enough times to know that this meant she was getting close; if her ever-growing knot was anything to go by. Every time she pulled out, it would catch on your soaked walls; eliciting a new sound from the both of you. Her knot rubbed against your glands in the most pleasurable of ways, and you could feel yourself getting closer to climaxing.

You circled your hips as she pounded into you, gasping when your clit would rub against her pubic bone. You dragged your nails down her shoulders and back; most likely creating red lines in her creamy white skin.

 

"Fuck... _Alpha_ , I'm-" you whine and moan as your orgasm finally washes over you, taking you by surprise. Natasha gasps and pounds into you faster, her knot so large that she can barely pull out the whole way. After a few particularly brutal thrusts, her knot finally popped, and you keened as you could feel her warm seed splatter against your walls. She leaned down and bit your bonding glands, making your pleasure fucking _soar_. The two of you moved together as you rode out your orgasm's; both of your body fluids intermingling with one another.

When you could move no longer, Natasha collapsed on top of you. You panted as you came back down to earth, stroking Nat's back in thanks. She rolled onto her back when she had the mind to, and pulled you to her so that you were snuggling; making sure not to disturb her knot inside of you. You rubbed your face into her neck, essentially scentin her. She humed in approval as she wrpped her arms around you, pecking the top of your head.

"Night baby girl, love you." 

"G'night Nat, love you too," you mumbled half-assedly. You closed your eyes and wiggled back on her a little bit to get comfortable, and drifted off to sleep.

 

 

**Extended Ending**

"Nat!" you called.

"What?" she yelled from the bedroom. She was currently searching for another blanket, which was funny considering that there was a whole fucking pile of them surrounding you on the couch.

But you were nesting, and there isn't very much that you can do for basic instinct.

"Feed me!" you demanded.

"No."

"But I'm **starving**!"

"For fucks's sake, (Name). You just ate 20 minutes ago!"

"That was a snack!"

"A whole pizza is a _snack?!_ " she asked, completely aghast. She came out of the room anyways, heading straight for the kitchen.

"I love you!" you hollered excitedly.

"Fuck off." she yelled back sarastily, obvious sounds of her cooking coming from the kitchen.

"Mommy loves us." you whispered lovingly, stroking your swollen stomach with awe.

Now all this moment needed was some food.

"Nat!"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Lovelies! Did you guys like it? I could write another version where Nat only has female parts if it gets requested enough! For now, mind telling me what you think? If my ideal female Alpha is a little too out of the box or not?
> 
> I'm so sorry I took so long! Please forgive me! *hands out sympathy cookies*
> 
> Thank you all so so so so much for your patience! Comments fuel me to write, and you've all been saying such kind, amazing things! Don't know where I'd be without my readers <3
> 
> Thanks for reading! Love you! Stay beautiful my lovelies!


	9. Wanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You + Wanda = Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovelies! Look, I'm not dead! This took me over a year to write because, well, stuff happens. There really isn't an excuse for how long this took, but I feel like I should be apologizing for such a ridiculous delay. I had a really hard time with this character, especially since Wanda doesn't have very much screen time, and I hope that she's not too OOC for those of you who have been waiting for her. Please comment and tell me your thoughts?
> 
> This chapter just feels "eh" but I've put so much work into it and if I focus on it much longer, I just may say fuck it and delete it, so I figured I'd post it and see what you guys thing of it. 
> 
> I've been continuously doubting my writing, and honestly feel like anything I write down is pure shit. Maybe it is, but you know what? Fuck it. 
> 
> Thank you guys so so so so much for all of the kudos, bookmarks, subscribes and general love you've all sent my way! I know I'm not the greatest of writers out there, but you guys sure do make me feel like I am :) 
> 
> You've all been SOOO patient, and I hope that this is somewhat okay! I love you guys, and as always, Stay beautiful my lovelies <3
> 
> ***P.S some mentions of mpreg, but it's not elaborated on***

Time is a bitch. We all know it, we all accept it, but sometimes we get overwhelmed by it. The seconds stretch into hours when you're waiting for something, and hours seem to turn into seconds when you look back and realize that, huh, that went fast.

You don't let it get to you, however. You've accepted that you don't have any control over time, giving up on any feasibility of ever controlling it ages ago. However, that doesn't mean that you can't make the best of it, and try to utilizing all of the time you have available to you.

One way you've been attempting to control it is by being more punctual when it comes to things that your friends have invited the two of you too. Which is a good, hell, _great_ thing to strive for, considering how favorable of a trait it is to be expeditious.

The two of you have even begun practicing getting ready; setting a timer and trying to make yourselves smell and look as presentable as humanly possible within 5 minutes. You find it to be quite an enjoyable game, something that's fun to do when you have some extra time to waste (heh).

It's especially fun when it's Wanda's turn.

You'll set your phone timer for 5 minutes, and say "go" as soon as you hit the button, and she's off.

She always starts off moving efficiently and elegantly, dabbing scent neutralizer on her neck and flawlessly applying lipstick within the first minute, and having her hair thrown up into a simple ponytail the next. Overall, she's pretty good at managing her time. 

Well, at least until she tries to do her eyeliner.

She'll touch the applicator to her eyelid with a look of determination, feeling cocky from her previous speed and efficiency, and will make one, gentle swipe. 

Beautiful, flawless, cute hint of a wing peeking out of the curve of her lashes. 

Then she would dip the brush back into the bottle, swirl it around a bit, and bring it up to her other eye; always the left one. One swipe, that's all it would take to complete her look, just one smooth swipe of black to accentuate the green of her eyes. 

Except with this line, it's slightly jagged or stretches out too far for her liking. She'll huff as she reaches for the make-up wipes, and will spend the next minute or so removing, re-applying, and scrutinizing her handiwork. (Sometimes it'll even take her 3 tries, and she'll blame it on the fact that make-up tends to sense when you're in a hurry).

 Once she's got it perfect, ( _well, to her standards anyways, you think she looks damn fine no matter what her makeup looks like),_  you'll tap your phone.

 You'll be dead and buried the day you don't find the face she always makes hilarious. Her eyes will widen, and her mouth will make a little "o", and her entire mindset switches from cocky, to oh shit.

When she realizes that she's only got 30 seconds left, all of the elegance that graced her previous movements fly out the window, and she becomes a scrambling, cursing mess. 

Despite her efforts, it always ends the same; with the timer ringing and her previously styled hair transformed into a frizzed out mess from her rushing. You always laugh, kiss her blood-red cheeks, and remind her that losers owe winners a 30-minute massage of their choosing. You always choose a back rub, and well, that tends to lead to some passionate time in the sack more often than not.

While you haven't gotten your use of time under control just yet, it still doesn't mean that you're not fast; especially when it counts. 

 It's your _job_ to be in the right place at the right time, and when there is human, and mutant if you were being honest, lives at stake, there's really no room for error.

No, the only time when the two of you have any issues with your timing is when there are no pressing issues looming over your heads.

This is one of those times.

"Wanda! The red ones look fine, now grab your jacket and let's _go," y_ ou're starting to get just a tad bit testy. You've been ready to go for the past 10 minutes, and yet all Wanda has managed to do is switch between two different pairs of shoes a million times.

"But what if I get there and realize that the purple ones looked better?" she argued. 

"Also, quit being so damn naggy,  (Name), your Omega is peeking out," she teases, but her words hold no mirth. You know she doesn't truly judge you by your presentation, nor do you judge her by her's; it's just fun to make light of the fact that certain presentations have traits that they just can't shake off. 

"If I wasn't a naggy Omega then you would be doing whatever the hell you wanted, and god knows the world doesn't need that to happen," you say. She really isn't as pig-headed as you make her out to be, nor are you the naggy Omega that she makes you out to be. Relationships are about being comfortable with each other, and for the two of you, that means teasing one-another horrendously. 

Whether that meant sly remarks about unshaven legs, or hitting the other with a pillow for snoring too loud, it was all in good fun.

 Wanda turns away from the closet to glare at you, and you blow a kiss to her, making her roll her eyes. She reaches out and pretends to catch your air-borne kiss, seemingly romantic, but the effect is ruined when a smirk spreads over her face. She looks into your (e/c) eyes and makes a show of throwing your 'kiss' down her dress, biting her lip and shivering as if you'd actually touched her. 

You glare, knowing exactly what she's trying to do, and work quickly to end her plans before she even has a chance to start them.

"Nu-uh. We have a gala to go to, Wanda," you say. You hold up a hand to accentuate your statement, your eyes daring her to try anything. She appears to acquiesce for a moment, her hair flopping as she looks down to focus on the black buckle securing the red shoe to her ankle. But as most know:

Appearances can be deceiving.

No matter how sweet and shy her personality may seem, she's still all Alpha, and that showed when an excited, determined gleam came to her eye. 

Much like a cat to a mouse, she started to stalk towards you; her previous shoe dilemma abandoned for the time being.

Her attention was now focused wholeheartedly on you, and nothing else.

Her entire being screamed dominance, from the ravenous look in her eyes to her preeminent posture. You couldn't help but fall into a sort of trance as you watched her hips sway, sinfully sensuous as she made her way towards you; the way her dress practically clung to her voluptuous curves. The slight bounce to her breasts with every movement making you want nothing more than to press your palms into the soft, malleable flesh. 

You swear your breathing nearly stops when she presses her hands to your knees, and pulls apart your legs to slink herself between your open thighs. Having her this close to you was always guaranteed to make you breathless and flustered, and her rising scent wasn't helping the situation. 

She's gotta be close to her rut if her scent is this aromatic all of a sudden, and that would be no surprise, seeing as how you're own heat was awfully close. Sometimes she'd start hers early, though, even though the two of you are a mated couple, and are practically synced.

You try to breathe through your mouth instead of your nose, attempting to ignore her alluring scent, but that doesn't help all that much because you swear that you can  _taste_ her. While your heat is still a little less than 2 days away, you can swear that her musky, yet feminine smell of damp woods causes your body to leak a little bit of slick.

And that's what brings you back. 

The amount that came out of you was minimal, but it still managed to soak through your panties- and your brand new (F/C) dress. One that was terribly expensive, and very obviously could no longer be worn unless you wanted to sport a dark stain just below your buttocks. Now wouldn't that be one hell of a statement? 

"Omega Avenger sporting slick-stained dress to Stark charity ball!" Yeah, that wasn't something you wanted your name involved with. Or Wanda's. Or anyone involved with the team for that matter. 

You put your hands on her chest and half-heartedly push her away, a small whimper escaping from your lips as your face begins to redden with embarrassment.

"Now look at what you did! Do you know how long it took me to find this dress? Now I have to go in something else!" you fume, stripping out of your dress all the while. You slip your tarnished panties off with a sigh, knowing full well that they're no longer wearable. While you're laying the soiled dress out on a nearby chair, Wanda slides up behind you and wraps her arms around your waist. She gives an apologetic kiss to the mating mark on your neck and ignores your huff of annoyance. 

"I'm sorry baby, we'll pick out something else for you. I'm sure we can come up with something, yeah?" she offers. You know it's her way of apologizing, trying to come up with solutions instead of saying sorry a million times like many others tend to try. She knows just how much time you'd spent looking for the perfect dress, how much effort went into getting it. She was there with you when you were shopping for it, pointing out the dresses that she thought made your ass look great. (Of course, that wasn't any help, however, since she claimed your ass looked amazing in literally every dress you'd tried on).

She gives your waist a little squeeze, and that helps ease the tension from your body a bit. You were mad, for sure, but there was no need to take it out on her, even though she _was_ the one who put you in this situation in the first place. But she had apologized, and you weren't about to hold a grudge against the person you loved the most, and besides, that's not what you need to focus on right now.

What you do need to focus on, though, is finding yourself a new outfit. 

"Yeah, sure, let's go raid Nat's closet." 

"That's my girl!" 

The room was a whirlwind of activity, every corner just teeming with people. Music played, sounding light and whimsical, and such was appropriate since this was a gala geared more towards the higher classes of society. Of course, all who wanted to come were welcome, but Stark often managed to convince the higher-ups to give quite a chunk of their funds to whatever charity they were hosting the soiree for. "Take from the rich and give to the poor" sort of strategy, you supposed. 

That particular strategy, which Stark had explained to you himself, was why you call him, and will never stop calling him-

Robin Hood. 

He would allow you to use it when it was just the two of you, but when you used it in front of anyone other himself? He would damn near melt with how hot his face got. Which of course, meant that you had to use it, all day, every day; every time you got to see him basically. 

Doesn't matter if it's in front of Bruce or even the damn president, you were gonna call him Robin Hood until the day he died, whether he liked it or not.

Of course, this has led to antics on his part, ones that usually put him on Wanda's bad side for weeks. One time, in particular, was when he got so wound up that he slapped a piece of duck tape over your mouth. 

Not with some generic brand of flimsy, lick and it comes off duck tape, but full on superglue-to-the-face ducktape. 

Hoh, now that, that was the first and only time you'd ever seen Wanda so pissed. You thought it was hilarious, even as Bruce was dripping glue solvent down the creases between the duck tape and your skin, when she had used her powers to entangle him with red wisps, and threw him into the pool. 

Might not sound all that bad of a reaction, but the thing is, is that the incident had occurred on the 15th floor. The pool that Wanda was intent on throwing him into?  Was on the 1st.

Of course, there was no actual need to be worried, seeing as he was never in any real danger. Wanda had him all wrapped up in a protective little bubble of magic, so he was left unharmed, but still. 

Tony just about shit himself.

(Now Tony will only mess with you when Wanda is on a mission, too traumatized to even come close to enduring another one of her punishments.)

Someone bumping into you brought you out of your reverie, and you were about to send your wrath their way before you realized who it was.

"Bucky! I barely recognized you!" you exclaimed. 

"Well, can't look like a hobo all the time, now can I?" he jested, perfect teeth gleaming in the low lights of the room. You had to admit, he looked good, real good. His hair was trimmed so that it was only halfway down his neck, just barely reaching the collar of his well-tailored suit, and it suited him.

 It wasn't often that you got to see him so spruced up, considering that the last time he was dressed to the nines was a few years ago when he was given a presidential pardon for all of his acts as the Winter Soldier, and had been named the longest POW in history. 

You weren't at all surprised to see him there, however, seeing as how the chosen charity of the night was the DAV, a wonderful group that rehabilitates wounded soldiers.

(It went without being said that this meant a lot to him.)

The two of you amiably chatted whilst sipping champagne, the bubbles making you feel light and the alcohol making you feel loose. You weren't at all concerned about your mate feeling excluded, since a glance around the room proved her to be in an animated conversation with Pietro and Vision; all three of them dressed in their Sunday best.

 She looked fantastic, a red bodycon with a deep v in the front wrapping around her body like it was a second skin, the lights glinting off of the silver jewelry adorning her neck and wrists. Despite her spending forever trying to choose between the purple and red shoes, she ended up wearing neither of them. Instead, she was wearing a pair of your own heels, sleek and black and perfect for her outfit. 

 While you weren't wearing the dress that you'd originally planned on wearing, you still looked lovely. A trip to Natasha's closet had provided you with a classy number; an ankle-length dress that had a slit going up to your left thigh. It had simple crystals adorning the breast part of the dress, and when paired with some (F/C) kitten heels, it was the perfect look for the night. 

"So, how does it feel?" you ask him. You finish the last of your glass off and wave over a server for another off of the tray. Bucky snapped his head back to you, and blushed, knowing you'd caught him looking at his mate, again.

"How does what feel, (Name)?" he asked, taking another sip of his drink and coyly peeking at him again from across the banquet hall. 

"Expecting" you laugh, shaking your head when he seems surprised that you've asked such a question. When he doesn't say anything for a full minute, and still has that surprised expression adorning his face, you go to apologize, telling him that you were out of bounds and that you could forget it and-

"No, it's not that. It's just that no one has asked me that question. Everybody always asks Steve, and I suppose that they should, seeing as he's the one carrying and all. But yeah, it's great." he chuckles, reaching into his back pocket to pull out his wallet. He opens it up to show you the most recent ultrasound photo, the one that only you and the other avengers have the luxury of seeing. 

The thing is, is that Steve and Bucky have absolutely no problem walking around town and flaunting the dear Captains swollen belly, Baby's r Us bags and all, so it's no secret that they're expecting. Why they're being so secretive with the sonograms, however, was because while they may not mind the world knowing Steve's pregnant, they do mind when it comes down to how much they'll actually know about the baby. 

Sure, his belly was practically always on display with how huge he'd gotten, but still, the baby was theirs, and theirs alone. They didn't mind the stigma that it brought to the Avengers,  none of you really did, but the two of them still didn't want their little peanut on every source of media before they were even born. 

"Any idea on gender yet?" you whisper, knowing that this too, was a secret not meant for the world to know. He leaned in closer to you, putting the wallet back into his dress pants before anyone nosy could try to take a gander at it, and answered your question. 

"Steve told me I ain't allowed to tell shit to anyone, so don't mention to anyone that I said anything, but all I can say is that it's name will not be Joseph." he leans back and winks. You wink right back at him, knowing exactly what he means, and are about to take another sip from your drink when Steve and Wanda come up to the two of you. 

"What're you idiots whispering about now?" Steve interrogates, a knowing smirk on his face. You take notice that he's been sipping fizzy water all night, and briefly wonder why, before you recall that pregnant people can't have anything with alcohol, including, well, alcohol. You nearly laugh when you realize just how dense you were in that moment, but manage to dull it down to a quiet giggle. You know you haven't drank all that much, and even what you have drunk certainly wasn't enough to get you tipsy, so you have absolutely no idea where that massive brain fart came from.

Wanda sidled up to you and wrapped an arm around your waist before nuzzling into your side affectionately. You giggled and playfully squirmed away, but that all stopped when she gave a possessive nip to your scent-glands. You blushed ferociously and hoped that no one had seen how you'd absolutely melted underneath her touch, but all hope was lost when you noticed a few guests sniffing the air, curious. 

Your scent was rising, and when you finally managed to catch your breath, you noticed that hers was, too. After 2 years of being together, and 1 year of being mated, your cycles had just about lined up, and if the hardness pressing against your thigh was anything to go by, it seems that you'd miscalculated just how close the two of you were to your respected heat/rut.

God, how could you have not noticed what had been going on? The possessiveness? The almost-constant scent marking? The neck nipping? All tell-tale signs, and yet you'd totally disregarded them as her being weird. 

Bucky, having also caught the scents mulling the air, pulled Steve tightly against himself. He pushed him as far away from Wanda as possible, and growled. It was low and barely recognizable, but to whoever caught it, would recognize that it was a warning. 

Despite all of you being friends, Wanda's instincts told her to do pretty much the same as Bucky had, pulling you behind herself and practically shielding you, before growling right back. While hers wasn't as deep, due to her feminine makeup, it was still menacing.

You'd all laugh about the two acting like such knot-heads later, but now was not the time.

You hated it, but you could feel yourself getting slick at her possessive behavior. You and Steve peeked over your intimidated Alpha's shoulders, both looking sheepish and aroused when you caught each other's eyes. 

This has happened before, and at this point, you and Steve have an emergency game plan set up. 

Steve pinched the skin of his bicep hard, to make his scent let out that little "distress call" that all Omega's had, and whined pitifully. With Steve being both his mate and pregnant with their pup, there was absolutely no way Bucky could ignore him. As soon as he'd turned around to check over Steve, you dragged Wanda out by the arm, shaking your head as Steve whispered "good luck" and gave you a thumbs up. 

Let it never be said that Steve Rogers isn't a little shit, because he is, always has been, and always will be. 

It was a rush to get to the elevator, nearly having to drag Wanda through the confounded party-goers. She kept on alternating between pulling on you and acting like she wanted to go back and say a few choice words to Bucky, and following you like a love-sick puppy. It was frustrating not only because people were staring, but also because your own heat was kicking in, and you needed to be alone with her ASAP.

It was your saving grace that the elevators were empty when you reached them. 

(An elevator ride has never felt so long)

You let out an “oomph” when you’re shoved up against the door to your apartment, and you briefly hope that you're lock didn't break when it slammed closed. 

Wanda threaded her fingers into your hair as her lips worked against your own and tugged, making you cry out and reveal your neck to her. She didn't hesitate to press sloppy, open-mouthed kisses down the expanse of your neck, her lips intent on marking every available inch of skin as hers.

You nearly choked on a sob when she grazed her teeth against the glands on your neck, and damn near wailed when she took the hyper-sesnsitive skin between her teeth and bit hard enough to draw blood.

While the two of you may already be mates, it's still instinct to bite down on that spot, to claim, and you really don't mind at all because shit does it feel good.

Her mouth never stopped it’s path down your body, despite your insistent attempts of trying to tug her back up for a kiss. Your dress was ] in the way of her being able to fully indulge herself, but she didn't seem to mind too much when she sunk down to her knees to press her face into your clothed stomach. 

You’re glad that you had the door to lean on because you’re entirely sure that it was more than likely the only thing keeping you upright. Especially when Wanda rubbed her hair and face against the smooth fabric of your dress, possessively marking you with her delicious scent; which is all the stronger due to her rut.

It may not seem all that much to other people, but that little act of dominance, along with her pungent scent, was making you nearly delirious with arousal. At that point, you were so worked up that you barely even felt the trickle of slick that ran down the inside of your thighs. 

It doesn't go unnoticed by Wanda.

She nearly purred, her voice a soft rumble as she hiked up your dress just that little extra bit. You continued hearing her voice, though, and when you managed to focus you suddenly realized she'd been talking, and it takes a moment for her words to get through the fog clouding your mind.

“...walking around in that dress all night, showing off your body to anyone who wanted to look. Do you even know how badly I wanted to bend you over that bar? How badly I wanted to just pull up your dress show everyone who you belong to?”

Your answer is a whine, having lost the ability to form proper words the second she’d begun touching you. She nuzzled her nose up along your slippery thigh, bringing it the whole way up to the edge of your sex, just to pull back and start all over again.

She kept on doing this, switching between legs and getting so, so close to where you wanted her, but she pulled back at the last moment every time, driving you absolutely mad. Having had enough, your hands left the door and flew to her head, and despite your desperate tugs at her brunette locks, she still refused to move that extra inch.

“Mm, getting a little frustrated, (Name)? This is just a taste of how I’ve felt the entire evening. You gonna beg baby? Gonna beg for your Alpha's knot? Gonna beg me to fuck your little Omega pussy?" she challenged, every word coming out more heated than the last. She very rarely talked dirty to you, so you know that she must really be worked up to have been talking to you like this so casually.

“Wanda…” you whimpered. You’re nearly delirious from her horrendous teasing, and you needed her to touch you properly, _right now_. 

She dragged her nose up along your thigh one more time, before she finally, _finally_ gives you what you want.

“Fuck!” you moaned, slamming your head back against the door far harder than you ought’ve. It stung, but it’s nothing compared to the pleasure soaring through your body as Wanda places her mouth on your aching sex.

You spread your legs a little farther apart, giving her all the room she could possibly need to properly situate her head between your thighs.  
She sucks your labia into her awaiting mouth and laves each lip greedily, lapping up the slick that’s gathered there. 

(Admittedly, you’ve tasted your slick before, and while you didn’t find it all that alluring, your partner did. When you’d asked about it, Wanda had described the taste as “amazing, like warm honey and cinnamon that get’s better every time you taste it” and promptly ate you out so well that you refused to get out of bed for the rest of the day.)

It seemed like she was going for a repeat of last time, and you were more than okay with that.

You took a shaky inhale of breath and twitched your hips up, desperate to get the stimulation that you so badly needed. She takes the invitation and lets your labia slip from her mouth with an obscene sound, and tilts her head to teasingly run the tip of her tongue just underneath your clit.

“God, yes” you moaned, voice tremulous. Wanda, having held out on tasting you for so long, took that as encouragement and started to eat you out in earnest. You nearly sobbed, delirious with pleasure as she licked and sucked every bit of swollen flesh exposed to her.

She moved her mouth up and down your slit, gathering the sweet-tasting slick on her tongue with each pass. Her tongue flicked over your clit with every upward drag, and you trembled as you felt the beginnings of an orgasm tingling in your loins. 

You suddenly felt a tug at your nipple, and, confused as to why you couldn't see a hand, looked down.

The sight you see makes a whole new bout of slick flood out of you.

Your Alpha, your mate, Wanda, is looking up at you, mouth sealed against your dripping core, with her hand making a slight tugging motion beside her. You looked at her, aghast, as she winked seductively, gave a particularly titillating roll of her tongue, and twisted her hand. The red wisps trailing from her fingers to your chest repeat the motion on your nipple, and the moan you let out is anything but dainty.

You feel rather than see her smirk, her lips hidden within your folds, and watch dumbly as she uses her powers to pull both of your nipples into taut peaks. It’s a spectacle, something the two of you have never participated in, and yet you wish you’d tried this so much sooner because _fuck_.

After your nipples started to look like they could cut diamonds,  she dropped her hand, and the wisps faded away. You whimpered at the loss, but don’t have too much time to grovel when she instead took that same hand and slid two fingers into you.

“Fuck, yes. Alpha!" you hiss. She slid them in and out of you with purpose, arching them just right so that the tips brushed against the spot within you with every stroke. She quickened the pace with every passing moan, and you could feel your muscles starting to tighten around her fingers. You could feel yourself teetering on the edge, getting closer and closer to that sweet precipice as you ground yourself against her palm, chasing that heat flowing through your entire body-

And then she takes your clit between her teeth, and flicks her tongue at the speed of a devil, and you're gone. It's like a million fireworks go through your body, lighting up all of your senses and making you feel nothing but pleasure. You open your mouth to call out Wanda's name, but you're not sure whether or not anything actually came out, but you're pretty sure that it was something akin to an unattractive squawk.

Wanda slowly retracted her fingers from your dripping core and gave one last kiss to your clit before she pulled back.  You closed your eyes and just tried to focus on staying upright and conscious, thankful for the door behind you. God, you hadn't even gotten to the sex yet, and you were already an absolute wreck.

When you've come out of your post-orgasm haze, you looked at Wanda, and lovingly petted her hair. She looked right back at you, a sated smile on her face, and then you realize that you're the only one who's gotten off.

"Oh, baby, lemme help you out-" you slid down the door and reached out to slither a hand under her dress, and were shocked to find that your hand came back sticky.

"D-did you cum? From...eating me out?" you asked in total disbelief. 

Her blush and shy smile told you all you needed to know.

You laughed in total disbelief, and leaned in to get the kiss you'd been seeking earlier.

The kiss was soft and un-rushed, unlike the kisses the two of you shared earlier that night. Just a gentle rhythm of sliding lips together, tongues peeking in to swipe at each other every so often, and the occasional bite to surprise the other. You could taste the slight tang of yourself on her tongue, and a small, primal part of your brain felt satisfied.

_Mine._

 You were sated for the moment, your head a bit clearer since you had been brought to orgasm, and were enjoying the few minutes the two of you had before your heat would demand you to go again. Wanda ended the kiss quicker than you'd wanted, and you whimpered at the loss. 

"I know (Name), I know, but I need to gather some supplies before we start. Why don't you wait in bed, hm?"

You made a sound like you were gonna protest, because _what's wrong with right here?_ But knew that she was right. You'd need food and water close to the bed for the duration of the week to keep your energy up, and plus, the bed would be a much better nest than your front room. Speaking of nests, you were just itching to make a proper one, and, yeah, you needed to get to the bedroom before you started things. 

It took all you had, but you stumbled your way to the room, and eventually, your bed. As soon as you were on it, you tore off your dress, the fabric clinging to you and making you feel itchy; like it was sandpaper rubbing on your skin. You flung it towards the top of the bed, by the pillows, and got to work on crafting the nest that instinct was driving you to create. Wanda sometimes laughed at just how mad you'd get if she accidentily moved a pillow the wrong way or fluffed a blanket too much, but understood what was going on in your head.

Omega's have always made nests. Have always had a primal urge to make a cozy, warm, safe place for them and their mate, for their pups to be raised in.

You were on the pill, you and Wanda not looking to start a family just yet, but that did nothing to stop the need taking over all other rational thoughts.

Wanda came in, juggling a pack of water and a bag of protein bars, just as you were piling the duvet down at the bottom of the bed as a final touch. You were sitting in middle of the bed, proud of your nest, and cooed at Wanda while she stripped off her own clothing. Your attention went straight from her bountiful breasts and down to her cock. You gasped when you saw just how red it was, fully erect despite her having came just a little bit ago. It nearly touched her stomach, tapping against it lightly as she set down all of the supplies. The bottom of it was wet, the moisture from her own sex having coated it earlier. 

You watched her move, and wiggled impatiently from your spot on the bed. You kept on cooing and whimpering at her, eager to get started, and were only momentarily deterred every time she held up a finger and told you to wait. 

It felt like it took her forever, but when she was finally done, she didn't hesitate to climb into bed with you. You made a happy keening sound and nearly gave split her lip with how hard you pressed your lips together. She kissed back just as enthusiastically, cradling your head in her hands so that she could move you whichever way she pleased. The two of you made out for a few minutes, movements getting sloppier the more impatient that you became. You finally parted when Wanda noticed you were trying to grind against her, and let you go so you could lay back on the bed.

She stole one last kiss from your kiss-reddened lips before she was nudging you onto your front, so that your face was down and your ass was up; the typical presenting stance for Omega’s. You wiggled your back-end at her impatiently, more than ready for her to shove her cock in you and give you the good fucking that you needed. Your entire body was aching with it, hot and uncomfortable and desperate for a knot.

Wanda, who was all too willing to get inside of you, plastered herself to your back, lined herself up to your entrance, and sunk into you with one stride. You keened as your walls wrapped around her, her throbbing cock both relieving and stroking the fire in your body with every inch.

Wanda kissed up the length of your spine as she settled into your body, and gave a harsh nip to the glands on your neck. You sobbed as she laved the irritated skin with her tongue and went lax, pain and pleasure intermingling in perfect harmony.

She started to thrust, pulling herself out and slipping back in at first, getting used to the feeling of your body and slowly building a rhythm. That position was great for a while, and was more that satisfactory, but it started to get hard to breathe with your head shoved into the pillows. You moved to push yourself up on your elbows, and-

“Fuuuuuck.” you sobbed.

“Yeah? Right there?” she asked. You could only answer with a nod while she shifted behind you, repositioning herself so that she could comfortably hold the angle you’d found.

You don’t know how just an inch could make such a difference, but it did. That little shift in your position made Wanda’s cock slide perfectly against the top of your inner walls, along with allowing her to sink in deeper than she’d previously been able to. It felt amazing, and you were surprised that the two of you had never managed to get this angle before, especially considering how often you had sex.

You were desperate to get that feeling back, that rush of pleasure, and bounced back into her, making her groan in surprise as she dug her fingers into your hips. There’d probably be marks later, but you loved when there was. Something (other than the pleasurable soreness in your core) to remind you of her throughout your day.

Encouraged by the sounds she was making, you did it again, and again, and again, until she couldn’t hold out any longer and took over. She dug her heels into the bed, dragged herself out of you, and _slammed_ back in.

You instantly cried out as she started a brutal pace, and your arms flailed as you tried to find something to grab onto, which ended up being the pillow ahead of you. Her thrusts were hard, and the more you moaned, the harder they got. The Omega within you was ecstatic, more than willing to accept the rough fucking you were receiving from your Alpha.

You tried to keep up with her, but you were mostly just on for the ride. She started rambling while she was slamming into you, but you were just too out of it and didn’t hear a lick of what she’d said. It didn’t matter, though, because you wouldn’t have been able to answer in the state you were in, your throat raw and voice scratchy from overuse.

Her next thrust was harder than any other, and the wrecked sob that came out of you was so loud that it echoed in the room. She did it again, and kept on doing it, until the bed was rocking in protest beneath the force of it. She kept on going, revved by the primal sound of skin slapping skin, and went faster, harder, deeper until your combined cries were all that could be heard.

“Mmm, going to knot you soon (Name), fill you up till you’re full” Wanda moans. You slammed back onto her cock extra hard that thrust, and she doubled herself over you so that her lips were right beside your ear.

“Make sure you’re leaking with it, watch it drip out around my thick knot” she hissed. Her knot steadily inflated as she neared her climax, so wide that it caught on your entrance with every thrust.

You lift your ass up the same time you stretch your neck out, acting on instinct alone as you neared your own climax. She took the invitation and took your bonding glands into her mouth, and gave harsh sucks and licks to them as she prepared to bite. You were writhing with it, and you knew that despite being out of it, you were begging for her to cum, to give you the release that you so badly needed.

“Oh, shit, ohhhhh fuck!” You were teetering on the edge, and you just needed a little more, just a little more friction. You slid your hand underneath yourself and vigorously rubbed your clit, desperate to chase the orgasm that was _so close_ and-

“That’s it (Name), cum, cum all over my knot babygirl” was hissed into your ear right before your mate bit down into your neck, and you came.

 _Hard_.

Your entire body nearly froze at the same time your eyes rolled back, and you had to bite down into the sheets to dull the overwhelmed shriek that came from you. A fresh bout of slick flooded out of you and made you impossibly wetter as you clamped down on Wanda’s cock. That was the final line for Wanda, and it was only a few thrusts later that she came, her knot popping fully and locking the two of you together as she rode out both of your orgasms’. You rolled your hips weakly to aid in her pleasure and milked her for all she was worth as hot stripes of white splattered against your walls, despite the stretch of the knot making you feel over-stimulated.

When she was spent, she damn near collapsed, but before she did she turned onto her side so that the two of you were in a much more comfortable spooning position so that she wasn’t putting all of her weight on top of you. Without disturbing the tie, she threw a leg over your own and wrapped an arm around your chest.

You shivered, rogue tremors wracking your body every few seconds while you calmed down from your high. You’d be floating for a while, at least an hour before the rush of endorphins would settle down and bring you back to reality, but for the moment, you were on Cloud 9.

Wanda was on a high too, but she was more aware, since it's the Alpha’s duty to stay vigilant while their mate is practically incapacitated. She busies herself by licking the blood that bubbled up from the bite on your neck, and you let her, because an Alpha’s saliva is meant to be a sort of anesthetic in such situations.

Plus, it just plain out felt nice.

So nice that before you knew it, you were drifting off in her arms. You'd be up again sooner than later, wet and begging for a good fucking, but for now, you just wanted sleep. You yawned and snuggled closer to Wanda, and taking the hint, she used the hand that wasn’t wrapped around you to pull the duvet up and loosely tucked it in around you. 

Before you fell asleep,  you tipped your head back and placed a soft kiss to her cheek.

“Love you”

  
“Love you too, (Name)”

And, feeling safe and secure, you let sleep overtake you.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy? Please contribute to my writing and [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A671K2B) Every cup is greatly appreciated!


End file.
